Vorfreude auf Weihnachten Ein Adventskalender
by littlebabe
Summary: In 24 Tagen ist Weihnachten und somit der große Ball. Wird James Lily überzeugen können, dass er es ernst mit ihr meint? Wird Lily sich ihre Gefühle eingestehen? Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und vielleicht bekommen beide bis dahin ihre Chance.
1. 1 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Eine Adventskalendergeschichte**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_1. Dezember_**

„Potter!"

James blieb stehen und drehte sich aufm Absatz um.

„Lily." Sie sieht wieder wunderschön aus, dachte James bei sich.

„Potter, wann hättest du endlich die Güte mich zu fragen?!"

„Dich was zu fragen, Lily?" James war verwirrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach.

Lily wurde immer wütender. Nicht nur das sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machen musste, dass er sie fragte, jetzt tat er auch noch so, als ob er keine Ahnung hätte.

„Wann fragst du mich endlich, ob ich mit dir zum Ball gehe", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Du willst mit mir zum Ball gehen? Mit mir, James Potter?" Er war erstaunt, dass Lily wirklich mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte.

„Ich will nicht, aber ich muss. Das Schulsprecherpaar geht immer zusammen zum Weihnachtsball. Das ist Tradition, Potter." Lily holte noch einmal Luft um fortzufahren. „Wenn du mich also bis heute Abend nicht gefragt hast, kannst du Dumbledore erklären, warum dieses Jahr das Schulsprecherpaar nicht zusammen zum Ball geht."

Sie drehte sich um und rauschte davon, einen enttäuschten und nachdenklichen James zurücklassend.

Er blieb noch eine Weile dort mitten im Gang stehen und überlegte, wie er Lily am besten fragen konnte. Plötzlich kam ihm die Idee und er rannte förmlich in seinen Schlafraum um alles vorzubereiten.

* * *

Als Lily abends in den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum kam, fiel ihr gleich eine Nachricht ins Auge, die an sie gerichtet war.

_Liebe Lily,_

_komm bitte um 21:00 Uhr auf den Astronomieturm._

_Ich warte dort auf Dich._

_Dein James_

Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon viertel vor neun. Sie würde sich beeilen müssen. So machte sich Lily auf den Weg und war gespannt, was sie dort erwarten würde.

Um Punkt neun erreichte sie den Astronomieturm. Von James fehlte aber jede Spur. Sie lehnte sich an die Brüstung und wartete. Lily wurde langsam sauer. Es war kalt und sie hatte noch viel zu tun.

„Wenn das jetzt nur ein blöder Scherz von ihm ist, kann er was erleben", dachte sie und wollte schon gehen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du warten musstest. Schau einfach hinunter", flüsterte James nah an ihrem Ohr. Sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut verursachte eine Kribbeln bei Lily, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

James schwank seinen Zauberstab und auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts flammten Kerzen auf.

Lily erkannte, dass die Kerzen Buchstaben bildeten.

_Lily, möchtest du mit mir zu Ball gehen?_

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es sah einfach nur wunderschön aus.

„Lily, geh mit mir zum Ball, weil du es möchtest und nicht weil du es für deine Pflicht hältst."

Sie dreht sich um und blickte in James Augen, die so geheimnisvoll funkelten. Dann schwank auch sie ihren Zauberstab und unter der Frage von James erschien ein klares Ja.

James strahlte bis zu beiden Ohren und wollte Lily schon stürmisch umarmen, aber sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Keiner wird erfahren, dass ich freiwillig mit dir zum Ball gehe. Ist das klar?!" sagte Lily bestimmt, aber in ihrer Stimme lag auch ein Hauch von Sanftheit. „Sonst kommen nur blöde Fragen." Nun umarmte sie James, der so überwältigt war.

„Von mir erfährt keiner ein Wort. Das verspreche ich dir, Lily."

* * *

Was Lily und James nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass ihre Freunde ein paar Stockwerke tiefer mit der Karte des Rumtreibers alles mit verfolgt hatten.

„Das wird ein Fest, Leute", sagte Sirus und freute sich wahnsinnig für James.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomm vielleicht ein kleines Review.


	2. 2 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Eine Adventskalendergeschichte**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**2. Dezember**_

Als James am nächsten Morgen erwachte, glaubte er alles nur geträumt zu haben. Aber nachdem er richtig wach war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Lily Evans würde mit ihm, James Potter, zum Weihnachtsball gehen. Er hätte Luftsprünge machen können, aber hielt sich lieber zurück.

Nachdem James sich angezogen hatte, ging er aus seinem Zimmer (er hatte seit dem Sommer ein Eigenes, weil er Schulsprecher war) in den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung Lily dort zu treffen. Aber diese war bereits zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gegangen, wie James mit leichtem Bedauern feststellen musste. Also machte er sich alleine auf den Weg.

In der Große Halle herrschte schon reges Treiben. Die Haustische waren schon voll besetzt und James konnte Lily kaum in der Menge ausmachen. Endlich entdeckte er sie am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Sie saß zwischen ihren beiden Freundinnen Alice und Ann, die sich über Lilys Kopf hinweg unterhielten. Lily las währenddessen in Ruhe ihren Tagespropheten. Leider war in ihrer Nähe kein Platz mehr frei, sodass sich James etwas entfernt zu Remus setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Remus."

„Morgen, James." Remus blickte nur kurz auf und verschwand wieder hinter seinem Verwandlungsbuch.

James nahm sich ein Toast und beschmierte es mit Marmelade. Dabei blickte er immer wieder zu Lily hinüber.

Plötzlich trafen sich ihre Blicke für einen kleinen Augenblick und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. James konnte und wollte auch nicht seinen Blick von ihr wenden, aber Lily unterbrach den Blick und schaute zurück auf ihren Propheten. James konnte ein Hauch von Röte in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, was ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte.

„Was grinste du so blöd vor dich hin, Prongs?" Sirus war zu ihnen gestoßen und quetschte sich zwischen James und einem anderen Gryffindor.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, lieber Sirus." James wollte der Frage von Sirius ausweichen.

„Jaja… Gib mir mal die Cornflakes rüber." Sirius hatte seine Frage anscheinend schon wieder vergessen, worüber James sehr froh war. So frühstückten sie in aller Ruhe und alberten dabei rum.

„Wir müssen gleich los zu Verwandlung", sagte Remus eine Weile später. „Sonst kommen wir zu spät und darüber wäre McGonagall nicht sehr erfreut."

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg. James hielt Ausschau nach Lily, aber er sah sie nirgendwo. Als sie beim Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ankamen saß Lily schon in der zweiten Reihe nehmen Alice und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr. James nahm den Platz hinter Lily ein und versuchte dem Gespräch unbemerkt zu lauschen

„Und hat er dich nun gefragt?" flüsterte Alice.

„Können wir über etwas anderes reden als Potter?!"

„Ach komm schon Lily. Du magst ihn doch. Gib es schon zu. Sonst hättest du ihn nicht darauf gedrängt, dich nach einem Date für den Ball zu fragen", redete Alice auf Lily ein.

„Ich habe Potter zu nichts gedrängt. Es ist nun mal Tradition, dass das Schulsprecherpaar zusammen hingeht. Nur deswegen hab ich Potter vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt", konterte Lily wütend. „Und ich mag ihn kein bisschen. Er ist ein aufgeblasener, arroganter Vollidiot."

„Lily, meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst…" Alice wurde unterbrochen, den Professor McGonagall betrat das Klassenzimmer.

„Guten Morgen. Heute lernen Sie wie man ein Wirbeltier unsichtbar werden lässt", begann Professor McGonagall den Unterricht.

James hörte jedoch nicht zu. Er war mit seinen Gedanken bei der letzten Antwort von Lily. Es hatte ihn gekränkt zu hören, dass sie ihn anscheinend doch nicht mochte.

„Aber warum geht sie mit mir zum Ball, wenn sie mich so ätzend findet?" fragte sich James. Er musste mit Lily reden, das wurde ihm klar. Und zwar heute noch.

Die Stunde verging irgendwie und er wollte Lily gleich abfangen, aber sie war eine der Erste, die den Klassenraum verließ und verschwand auch so gleich in der Menge. Auch den ganzen Vormittag über sah James sie nicht mehr, da sie Alte Runen hatte. Beim Mittagessen saß sie wieder einmal zwischen ihren Freundinnen, sodass er auch da keine Chance hatte mit ihr alleine zu reden.

„Ich werde sie wohl heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum abfangen müssen", überlegte sich James, nachdem er Lily umgeben von einer Schar Mädchen den Gang zur Bibliothek entlang gehen sah.

* * *

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete James auf Lily. Er blätterte gelangweilt durch das Buch in seinen Händen. Geschichte der Zauberei. Nach fünf Minuten legte er es weg und stand auf. Er begann unruhig auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wo bleibt sie denn? Es ist schon spät. Hoffentlich ist sie keinem Slytherin in die Arme gelaufen", dachte James nach, als sich endlich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete.

„Lily, ich muss mit dir reden", fing er auch gleich an.

„Nicht jetzt, James. Morgen. Morgen können wir reden", sagte Lily kurz angebunden und verschwand sofort in ihrem Zimmer.

James blieb alleine zurück. Nur ein Gedanke im Kopf.

„Sie hat mich James genannt!"

* * *

Dánke für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe euch hat das 2. Kapitel auch gefallen und ihr lasst ein kleines Review da. Liebe Grüße littelbabe


	3. 3 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_3. Dezember_**

Lily wollte sich am nächsten Morgen wieder unbemerkt raus schleichen. Sie wollte nicht mit James reden. Sie musste sich selbst erst einmal klar werden, was sie für ihn empfand. War es nur Freundschaft oder vielleicht doch mehr?

Seit sie beide Schulsprecher waren, hatte James sich sehr verändert. Das war auch Lily aufgefallen. Sie würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber doch hatte sie die Veränderungen bemerkt. Er war erwachsener geworden. Verhexte nicht mehr aus Spaß andere Schüler und auch seine Streiche waren weniger geworden.

Der neue James gefiel Lily. Er war höflich, freundlich und hilfsbereit. All die Eigenschaften, die ihr Traummann haben sollte. Und das waren nur ein paar wenige. Hinzu kam, dass James wahnsinnig gut aussah.

Nun schlich sie auf Zehnspitzen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, um James ja nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Das ging leider gründlich daneben.

James kam aus seinem Zimmer geschossen und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Hab ich doch richtig gehört. Wolltest du dich etwa raus schleichen?" fragte James gerade heraus.

„Nein, ich wollte dich nur nicht wecken", gab Lily zurück, wobei ihr Blick über seinen nackten Oberkörper glitt. James war nämlich nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet.

„Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, Lily. Du bist mir gestern schon aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Das stimmt gar nicht", empörte sich Lily.

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss mit dir reden. Und es ist wichtig. Setzen wir uns doch hin", sagte James und deutete dabei auf das gemütliche Sofa. Er wartete bis Lily sich hingesetzt hatte, bevor er selber Platz nahm, darauf bedacht, dass sein Handtuch nicht verrutschte.

„Willst du dir nichts anziehen gehen?" fragte Lily.

„Und in der Zeit machst du die Fliege? Ohne mich."

„Wie du meinst. Was willst du mit mir besprechen?"

„Warum gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball, Lily?" fragte James direkt.

Lily wusste nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit? Oder doch lieber ein kleine Lüge?

James sah sie immer noch fragend an und wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

„Weil wir Schulsprecher sind. Das Schulsprecherpaar geht immer gemeinsam auf den Ball. Habe ich dir doch schon erklärt."

„Warum musste ich dir dann versprechen, dass ich keinem Sage, dass du freiwillig mit mir zum Ball gehst? Warum sagst du Alice, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst?" James wollte die Wahrheit, denn er wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

Lily blickte nervös auf ihre Hände. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Eine Weile zögerte sie noch, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Das habe ich dir doch auch schon gesagt. Ich möchte kein Gerede und keine nervigen Fragen. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Jetzt blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen, die leicht funkelten.

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum du Alice sagst, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst."

„Weil sie sonst alle Recht haben. Alle haben sie mir gesagt, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde und es nur nicht zugeben will", gab Lily leise zu und blickte zurück auf ihre Hände, die leicht zu zittern begannen.

„Haben sie denn Recht?" fragte James und hob dabei mit seiner Hand Lilys Kopf, sodass sie ihm wieder in die Augen schauen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ehrlich." Lily zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach. "Gib mir Zeit, James. Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, Lily. Ich warte schon so lange auf dich. Da werde ich auch noch eine Weile länger warten können." Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weitersprach. „Ich werde immer auf dich warten, Lily." James drückte kurz ihre Hand und stand schließlich auf um in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Als er sein Zimmer fast erreicht hatte, hörte er Lily ein leises Danke sagen.

Nun saß Lily alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie musste das Gespräch erst einmal verdauen.

_Ich werde immer auf dich warten, Lily, _hallte James Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

* * *

Den Tag über sah Lily James nur im Unterricht.  
Er schaute ab und zu mal zu ihr hinüber und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, aber er sprach sie nicht noch einmal an.

So verging auch dieser Tag und Lily war froh abends in ihrem Bett zu liegen.

Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch einen Raum weiter bei James.

* * *

Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und vielleicht lasst ihr ein kleines Review da? Würde mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße littelbabe


	4. 4 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Eine Adventskalendergeschichte**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_4. Dezember_**

Als James am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah er gleich, dass es riesengroße Schneeflocken schneite.

„Das schreit förmlich nach einer ausgiebigen Schneeballschlacht am Nachmittag mit Sirius", dachte sich James und schwank sich gut gelaunt aus dem Bett.

Nachdem er geduscht und angezogen war, ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um seine Hausaufgaben einzusammeln, die er dort gestern liegen gelassen. Außerdem musste er die Aufgabe in Geschichte noch beenden.  
Dort traf er auf Lily, die auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück war.

„Guten Morgen, Lily."

„Guten Morgen, James", begrüßte auch Lily James. „Möchtest du mich vielleicht zum Frühstück begleiten?"

James war erstaunt, dass Lily dies vorschlug. Aber nicht nur er war erstaunt darüber. Lily selbst wusste nicht, warum sie es vorgeschlagen hatte. Nun war es aber zu spät.

„Gerne, wenn ich nur darf", freute sich James. „Ich muss nur noch schnell meine Sachen einpacken und dann können wir sofort los."

Er packte schnell alle Sachen mehr schlecht als recht in seine Tasche, damit Lily nicht so lange warten musste. Zu zweit machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich über Gott und die Welt. Lily war beeindruckt, was James alles von der Muggelwelt kannte. James hingegen war überrascht, dass Lily sich anscheinend doch für Quidditch interessiert.  
Sie waren so ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie die Blicke der anderen Schüler nicht bemerkten. Es war nämlich keineswegs normal, dass Lily Evans und James Potter wie ganz normale Menschen miteinander sprachen.

Auch in der Großen Halle hatte sie alle Blicke auf sich, aber nicht nur von den Schülern. Ebenso schauten vereinzelte Lehrerer auf sie herab. Über Professor Dumbledores Gesicht huschte sogar ein Lächeln.  
Am Gryffindortisch trennt sich die Beiden schließlich.

„Bis später, Lily."

„Ja, bis dann."

James ging zu Sirius und Remus ans andere Ende des Tisches, während Lily sich zu ihren Freundinnen setzte.

„Was war das denn?!" Alice war fassungslos. Hatte sie gerade richtig gesehen? Lily hatte sich mit James Potter unterhalten? Und zwar ganz normal? Da konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen.

„Was war was?" fragte Lily.

„Du hast dich mit Potter unterhalten", half Ann ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Ja und? Wo ist das Problem?" Lily war verwirrt.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit unserer Lily gemacht?"Alice blickte sie argwöhnisch an.

„Ach, hör auf, Alice. James und ich sind erwachsene Menschen. Da kann man sich auch mal normal unterhalten, ohne dass gleich irgendetwas passiert ist."

„Du hast ihn JAMES genannt!" Ann blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Los, in den Krankenflügel mit dir, Lily. Madame Pomfrey muss dich gründlich durchchecken", befahl Alice und war schon dabei aufzustehen und Lily mit sich mitzuziehen.

„Alice, lass meinen Arm los! Mir geht es gut. Mir fehlt ehrlich nichts." Lily befreite sich von Alice Griff.

„Wenn du heute Nachmittag immer noch so komisch drauf bist, dann gehen wir wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey", sagte Alice, woraufhin Ann nur mit dem Kopf nickte

„Kann ich jetzt endlich frühstücken?" fragte Lily leicht genervt.

„Ja, sicher. Lass es dir schmecken", antwortete Alice schon mit vollem Mund.

„Du bist echt unmöglich, Alice. Weißt du das eigentlich?" lachte Lily und begann auch zu essen.

Zur Antwort grinste Alice nur und verdrückte gleich noch ein Toast mit Marmelade.

Am anderen Tischende spielte sich eine ähnlich Situation ab.

„Hey Prongs, was war das denn eben mit Evans? Macht ihr jetzt auf dicken Kumpel oder was?" rief Sirius als James zu ihm und Remus kam.

„Klappe, Padfoot", entgegnete James nur knapp und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Morgen Remus. Kann ich eben mal deine Geschichtsaufgaben sehen? Hab es heute Morgen nicht mehr geschafft."

Remus blickte kurz zu den Mädchen rüber und gab dann James seine Aufgaben.

„Aber ändere es noch etwas ab, sonst fällt es zu sehr auf."

„Das ist unfair, Moony! Mir hast du die Aufgaben nicht zum Abschreiben gegeben. Nur weil unser lieber Prongs Erfolg bei Evans hat, bekommt er deine Aufgaben", regte sich Sirius auf. „Da wären wir auch wieder beim Thema. Was läuft zwischen dir und Evans?"

„1. Sie heißt Lily. Und 2. Was geht dich das überhaupt an?" James wollte nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht in der Großen Halle darüber reden. Hier waren zu viele Ohren.

„Ich dachte, dass ich dein bester Freund bin. Aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht…" Sirius machte ein trauriges Gesicht, was aber mehr einer Grimasse glich.

„Das bist du auch. Aber ich kann im Moment einfach nicht drüber reden, okay?" versuchte James seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen. „Was haltet ihr von einer Schneeballschlacht gleich nach Zaubertränke? Das wird sicher ein Spaß."

„Oh ja!" Sirius hüpfte auf seinem Platz auf und ab und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

* * *

Der Schultag schien ewig zu dauern, aber endlich war auch die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke vorbei.

Schnell packten sie ihre Sachen ein um raus aufs Gelände zu kommen. Draußen angelangt, formte Sirius schon den ersten Schneeball und feuerte mit voller Wucht auf Peter, den es eiskalt im Gesicht erwischte.

„Das kriegst du zurück!" brüllte Peter Sirus entgegen und formte seinerseits einen Schneeball, der Sirius aber knapp verfehlte.

So begann eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht zwischen den vier Jungs. Als es dunkel wurde und sie alle auch schon bis auf die Knochen nass waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

„Das war ein Spaß! Müssen wir auf jeden Fall bald wiederholen", sagte Sirius, als sie den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum erreichten, wo sie James ablieferten. „Und du willst wirklich nicht mehr mit in Gryffindorturm kommen, Prongs?"

„Ein anderes Mal. Ich hab noch einiges zu tun. Morgen treffe ich mich mit Lily um den Weihnachtsball weiter zu organisieren. Dafür muss ich noch etwas vorbereiten. Sorry, Jungs." James hob zum Abschied die Hand und verschwand durchs Portrait. Die anderen Drei machten sie auf den Weg in ihren Turm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf James auf Lily, die mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa saß.

„Hattest du Spaß?" fragte sie, als sie James erblickte hatte und sah, wie nass er war.

„Ja, den hatte ich. Tat richtig gut mal wieder rauszukommen. Und du? Was hast du so getrieben?"

„Ich habe nur ein wenig gelesen und meine Hausaufgaben gemacht."

„Das ist doch auch was Schönes." James lächelte Lily an und diese erwiderte das Lächeln. „Naja, ich muss mal aus den nassen Sachen raus und unter die warme Dusche, sonst hole ich mir noch den Tod. Das wäre sicher Schade."

„Ja, das wäre es in der Tat", entgegnete Lily.

James lächelt nun noch breiter. „Ich werde danach gleich ins Bett verschwinden. Gute Nacht, Lily."

„Gute Nacht, James."

* * *

Heute etwas später als sonst. Hoffe es hat euch wieder einmal gefallen.  
Würde mich über ein kleines Review freuen.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	5. 5 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnchten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_5. Dezember_**

James war einer der ersten beim Frühstück an diesem Morgen. Er blickte immer wieder ungeduldig zu den großen Fenstern der Großen Halle.  
Langsam füllte sie sich und auch die restlichen Rumtreiber tauchten zum Frühstück auf.

„Du schon hier, Prongs? Sonst kommst du doch immer erst später", stellte Sirius fest.

„Ich war schon früh wach und hatte Hunger." Er blickte wieder zu den Fenstern. „Wo bleiben sie nur…" murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Wer bleibt wo?" fragte Remus ihn, doch er bekam keine Antwort, denn in diesem Moment schwebten hunderte von Eulen in die Große Halle auf der Suche nach ihren Besitzern.

„Na endlich, wurde auch Zeit", sagte James und hielt Ausschau nach seiner eigenen Eule Elliot.

Vor Remus landete in der Zwischenzeit eine Eule mit einem Tagespropheten. Er bezahlt sie und verschwand auch schon hinter seiner Zeitung.  
Endlich kam auch James Eule angesegelt. An ihren Beinen baumelte ein riesiges Paket. Als Elliot vor ihm gelandet war, band er das Paket los, gab ihm ein bisschen Wasser und Cornflakes.

„Danke, Elliot." Er streichelte das Gefieder der Eule. „Wir sehen uns gleich im Unterricht."

„Was ist das für ein Paket?" wollte Sirius wissen und versucht irgendeinen Absender zu erkennen.

„Du bist zu neugierig, Pad", antwortete James nur und erhob sich schließlich. „Bis gleich dann." Schon eilte er mit dem Paket aus der Großen Halle.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was da drin sein könnte?" fragte Sirius Remus und Peter.

Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Remus hingegen antwortete. „Bestimmt dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Pad."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Sirius wollte auch schon aufspringen, um hinter James hinterher zu laufen. Wenn es wirklich sein Geschenk war, dann wollte er auch wissen, was es war.

„Bleib sitzen, Sirius", befahl Remus nur knapp. „Du musst dich schon noch ein wenig gedulden."

„Ach menno… Das dauert aber noch sooooo lange bis Weihnachten." Sirius zog eine Schippe, setzte sich aber wieder hin.

„Du bist schlimmer als ein kleines Kind, wenn es um Geschenke geht", stellte Remus trocken fest.

* * *

Währenddessen lief James durch die Gänge von Hogwarts auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Unterwegs traf er auf Lily, aber er rief ihr nur ein kurzes _Guten Morgen_ zu und eilte weiter.  
Endlich kam er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher an. James musste erst mal Luft holen. Er war ganz schön schnell gegangen und hatte auch noch das große, schwere Paket zu tragen. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause verschwand er in seinem Zimmer. Dort stellte er das Paket auf seinem Bett ab und öffnete es vorsichtig.  
Ganz oben auf lag ein Brief.

_Lieber James,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu viel Blödsinn machst. Aber da ich dieses Jahr bisher nur Briefe wegen Sirius von Professor Dumbledore bekommen habe, denke ich, dass du dich ganz gut als Schulsprecher machst. Dein Vater und ich sind stolz auf dich. Auf Sirius natürlich auch.  
Dein Brief klang dringlich, deswegen bin ich auch gleich losgegangen, um die Dinge zu besorgen.  
Hoffentlich hat Elliot den Flug gut überstanden. Das Paket ist doch recht schwer geworden.  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass alles so verläuft, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast und Lily sich darüber freut._

_Dein Vater und ich finden es sehr schade, dass du und Sirius über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben möchtet. Natürlich können wir es auch verstehen. Es ist euer letztes Jahr und das wollt ihr genießen.  
Aber eine Mutter hat gerne ihre Kinder an Festtagen um sich._

_Dein Vater lässt schön grüßen. Richte auch Sirius und den anderen liebe Grüße von uns aus._

_In Liebe  
__Mum _

James las den Brief durch und lächelte dabei. So ein Brief war typisch für seine Mutter. Der Brief aber war nur nebensächlich. Der Inhalt des Pakets war viel wichtiger.  
Schnell schaute James den Inhalt durch, ob auch alles da war, was er seiner Mutter aufgetragen hatte zu besorgen. Er hatte ihr nämlich vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief geschrieben mit der Bitte einige Dingen zu kaufen und ihm zu schicken. Das hatte sie auch getan.  
Er war sehr dankbar dafür. James beschloss ihr später noch einen Brief schreiben, worin er sich bedanken wollte.

Nun musste er aber zum Unterricht, sonst würde er noch zu spät kommen.  
So nahm er seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur ersten Stunde.

* * *

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Es freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt.  
Bekomm ich für das nächste Kapitel auch welche? Würde mich freuen. :)  
Liebe Grüße littelbabe


	6. 6 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**6. Dezember**_

Als Lily am Morgen erwachte, dachte sie, dass ein ganz normaler Samstag werden würde. Doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht.  
Einige Minuten blieb sie noch liegen, bevor sie schließlich aufstand um sich fertig fürs Frühstück zu machen. Aber als sie ihre Stiefel anziehen wollte, bemerkte sie erst, dass beide Stiefel bis oben hin voll waren. Lily ging mit den Stiefeln zum Bett und kippte sie aus.  
Sie staunte nicht schlecht, was da alles raus gekullert kam. Mandarinen, Nüsse, ein Apfel und Muggelschokolade. Ein richtiger Schokoladenweihnachtsmann, wie Lily ihn aus ihrer Kindheit kannte, gefüllte Schokoladenkugeln und viele andere leckere Sachen.

„Wer mir den wohl gefüllt hat?" fragte sich Lily. Sie freute sich wahnsinnig über die Sachen. Seit Jahren hatte sie zum Nikolaus keine gefüllten Stiefel mehr gehabt. Seit sie nach Hogwarts ging.

Sie nahm sich eine Schokoladenkugel mit Nougatfüllung und probierte sie. Sie schmeckte einfach lecker. Ganz anders als Schokolade aus der Zaubererwelt. Lily war sich sicher, dass bei der Herstellung von Schokolade die Muggel den Zauberern überlegen waren.

Sie schlüpfte schließlich in ihre Stiefel und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie wollte Alice und Ann fragen, ob ihre Stiefel auch gefüllt worden waren.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, hielt sie Ausschau nach den beiden, die, wie sie feststellte, zusammen mit den Rumtreibern am Gryffindortisch saßen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lily die Runde und setzte sich zwischen Remus und Alice. James saß ihr direkt gegenüber. Er schenkte ihr ein warmherziges Lächeln, welches Lily erwiderte.

„Alice, sag mal, waren deine Stiefel heute Morgen auch mit Schokolade, Mandarinen und anderen Sachen gefüllt?" fragte Lily gleich.

„Nein, warum sollten meine Stiefel mit Schokolade gefüllt sein? Wer macht denn sowas?" Alice blickte Lily verwirrt an.

James kam Lily mit seiner Antwort zuvor. „Bei den Muggeln ist es Brauch die Stiefel am 6. Dezember mit kleinen Geschenken zu füllen."

„Aber warum denn das?" wollte Sirius nun auch wissen. Geschenke fand er immer gut.

„Der 6. Dezember ist Nikolaustag. Dieser Tag ist zu Ehren des Bischofs Nikolaus von Myra. Er hat zu Lebzeiten sein Vermögen an Kinder und Arme verschenkt. Es gibt viele Legenden über den Heiligen Nikolaus. Ich kenn auch nicht alle", erklärte Lily den anderen.

„Das ist ein toller Brauch!" Sirius war total begeistert. „Das müssen wir nächstes Jahr auch machen!"

„Das können wir gerne machen. Aber trotzdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, wer meine Stiefel gefüllt hat." Lily versank in Gedanken und überlegte fieberhaft, wer es gewesen sein könnte.

Sie begann sich ein Toast zu schmieren und auch die anderen setzten ihr Frühstück fort. So bemerkte keiner das Strahlen auf James Gesicht.

Nachdem Frühstück trennten sich die Mädchen und begaben sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Die Jungs hingegen wollten nach draußen aufs Gelände und eine Schneeballschlacht machen.

* * *

Am Nachmittag saß Lily alleine in der Bibliothek. Sie war gerade tief in ein Buch für ihre Verwandlungshausaufgabe versunken, als James zu ihr kam.

„Lily, hab ich dich endlich gefunden."

„Was gibt es denn James?" Lily blickte von ihrem Buch auf.

„Hast du ein wenig Zeit? Oder musst du die Hausaufgaben jetzt machen?" fragte James sie.

„Wofür Zeit haben?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung. Komm einfach mit. Bitte."

„Na gut…" stimmte Lily zu. Sie mochte Überraschungen. Also packte sie ihre Schulsachen ein und ging zusammen mit James aus der Bibliothek.

„Wo geht es denn hin?" versuchte sie etwas aus James herauszubekommen.

„Nur Geduld, Lily", erwiderte James mit einem Lächeln.

Sie liefen durch mehrere Gänge und auch durch den einen oder anderen Geheimgang, den Lily nicht kannte. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einem Portrait, auf dem eine Obstschüssel abgebildet war. James kitzelte mit seinem Finger die Birne, aus der sofort ein Türgriff wurde.

„Nach dir, Lily", forderte James sie auf und deutete auf eine Treppe, die hinunter führte.

„Wo führt die Treppe hin?" fragte Lily, nachdem sie ein paar Stufen hinabgestiegen war.

James antwortete nicht sofort, sondern erst, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Willkommen in der Küche von Hogwarts", verkündete James.

Sogleich kam ein Hauself auf sie zugeeilt.

„Master James, welch eine Ehre sie hier wieder begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte ein Elf mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Danke Twinky. Ist alles vorbereitet, worum ich gebeten habe?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir." Der Elf namens Twinky verbeugte sich erneut vor den Beiden. „Hier entlang, Mam und Sir."

„Kommst du Lily?" James nahm Lily bei der Hand, die aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr herauskam.

Durch die ganze Küche wuselten an die hundert Hauselfen, die geschäftig dabei waren das Abendbrot vorzubereiten.

Twinky führte Lily und James zu einem Tisch am anderen Ende der Küche. Auf dem Tisch waren alle Zutaten und das Zubehör für Kekse bereitgestellt.

„Wenn sie Hilfe benötigen, Master James, rufen sie einfach nach Twinky." Der Elf verbeugte sich zum dritten Mal.

„Ja, danke Twinky. Ich gebe dir dann bescheid. Du kannst wieder an deine Arbeit gehen."

Twinky verschwand nach einer Verbeugung in der Menge von Elfen.

„James, was ist das hier?" fragte Lily, sobald der Elf verschwunden war.

„Das ist wie gesagt die Küche von Hogwarts", antwortete James.

„Und was wollen wir hier machen?" Lily war verwirrt und blickte über die Sachen auf dem Tisch.

„Du hast mir erzählt, wie gerne du Weihnachtsplätzchen backst. Und das wollen wir heute machen." James strahlte sie an. „Nur wenn du möchtest, natürlich."

„Oh, James! Das ist so eine wunderbare Überraschung! Vielen Danke!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Damit hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet gehabt. „Können wir gleich anfangen?" wollte sie voller Eifer wissen.

„Sicher. Du hast ein Rezept im Kopf? Ich bin nicht so gut im backen. Zu Hause macht das immer Mum", gab James zu.

„Ich zeig es dir." Mit voller Begeisterung begann Lily die Zutaten in eine Schüssel zu geben. „Rühr das bitte mal kräftig um."

„Jawohl, Mam!" James salutierte, worüber Lily nur lachen musste und er stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.

Während des Backens unterhielten sich die Zwei, als Lily eine Idee kam.

„Kann es sein, dass du mein persönlicher Nikolaus bist?"

„Wer ich? Wie soll ich denn an deine Stiefel gekommen sein? Ich würde nie ohne deine Erlaubnis nur eine Zehe in dein Zimmer setzen", beteuerte James. Er kreuzte hinter seinem Rücken jedoch die Finger.

„Du warst noch die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, die mir eingefallen ist. Vor allem nachdem du mich hiermit überrascht hast." Lily verfiel in Schweigen. „Ich würde mich so gerne bedanken. Derjenige hat mir eine sehr große Freude bereitet."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das derjenige weiß", munterte James Lily auf. „Freu dich einfach darüber. Lass uns mal nach den ersten Keksen schauen. Die müssten bald gut sein."

Es zog nämlich ein angenehmer Duft nach frisch gebackenen Plätzchen durch die Küche.  
Lily schaute in den Ofen und holte vorsichtig das erste Blech heraus. Sie stellte es auf den Tisch und zog den Duft erst einmal kräftig ein.

„Dann lass uns mal mit dem Verzieren beginnen." Sie strahlte James an, der ebenso zurück strahlte.

* * *

Ich wünsche euch allen einen fröhlichen Nikolaustag! Hoffe, dass er bei euch felißig am Werk war.  
Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, könnt ihr gerne ein Review da lassen. Ihr könnte natürlich auch eins da lassen, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat. Bin für Kritik jeder Art offen.  
Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend. Liebe Grüße littelbabe


	7. 7 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_7. Dezember_**

Sein Wecker klingelte am nächsten Morgen um 6:00 Uhr. Er wollte noch einiges vorbereiten bevor Lily aufstand. Also quälte sich James aus dem Bett und schlurfte Richtung Badezimmer.  
Unter der Dusche wurde er langsam wach. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, holte er das Paket unter dem Bett hervor. Es war nur noch halb gefüllt. Die meisten Sachen hatte er gestern schon verbraucht, als er Lilys Stiefel gefüllt hatte und mit ihr den Nachmittag über Plätzchen gebacken hatte.

Lily hatte gestrahlt wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Es freut James sehr, dass er ihr eine Freude bereiten konnte. Vielleicht erkannte sie auch, wie er wirklich war.

Leise ging er mit dem Paket in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stellte er es auf den großen Tisch ab, an dem sie alle Schulsprecherangelegenheiten besprachen.

Als erstes nahm er einen Kranz aus dem Karton. Dabei lagen vier rote Kerzen, die er auf die vorgesehenen Halterungen steckte. Der Kranz war mit getrockneten Früchten, Kugeln und Schleifen geschmückt. Alles war farblich abgestimmt.  
James schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er überlegte, wo der geeignetste Platz für den Adventskranz sei. Er probierte ein zwei Plätze aus, fand aber am Ende, dass er am besten auf den Couchtisch vor der Sitzgruppe passt.

Als nächstes zog er eine Pyramide mit Kerzen heraus, an der ein langes Kabel hing. James wusste aus Muggelkunde, dass das ein Stromkabel war. Aber hier im Schloss gab es keinen Strom. So musste er die Weihnachtspyramide verzaubern, sodass sie leuchtete. Er stellte sie auf die Fensterbank.

James war schon ganz zufrieden mit sich und seinem Ergebnis. Er ging zurück zu dem Karton. Nun lagen unten nur noch zwei große Strümpfe drin. Er war unschlüssig, was er damit machen sollte, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Die werden vor den Kamin gehängt und an Weihnachten steckt der Weihnachtsmann kleine Geschenke hinein." Lily stand in ihrer Tür nur in ihrem Pyjama.

„Guten Morgen, Lily. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht geweckt habe."

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Es sieht schon sehr schön hier aus." Lily lächelte ihn an und kam zu ihm herüber.

Sie stand ganz dicht bei James, sodass er ihren süßen Geruch in die Nase bekam. Sie roch nach Blumen, nach Frühling. Er atmete den Geruch tief ein.

„Wollen wir die Strümpfe aufhängen?" fragte Lily ihn.

„Gerne." James nahm die beiden Strümpfe und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Er hielt den ersten an. „So gut ? Oder weiterrüber?"

„Nein, so ist gut. Warte ich helfe dir." Lily folgte ihm und schwank, als sie bei ihm angekommen war, ihren Zauberstab. Der erste Weihnachtsstrumpf hing am Kaminsims.

James hielte den zweiten daneben und diesen befestigte Lily ebenfalls mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes.  
Sie trat einen Stück zurück und erkannte erst jetzt, dass auf die Strümpfe oben Namen eingestickt waren. Auf dem Linken stand in geschwungener Schrift ihr Name _Lily _und auf dem zweiten stand _James_.

„Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dein Strumpf." James blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, sehr. Danke, James."

„Hab ich sehr gerne gemacht." Er strahlte sie an. Sie strahlte genauso zurück.

Lily setzte sich auf das Sofa und James zündete die beiden ersten Kerzen am Adventskranz an.

„Es ist doch schon der 2. Advent, oder?" fragte James vorsichtshalber.

Lily nickte nur und betrachtete verträumt den Adventskranz.

James setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa, hielt aber einen gewissen Abstand zu Lily. Er wollte nicht zu aufdringlich sein. Er wollte ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte.

Keiner sagt ein Wort. Beide blickten nur in die Kerzen.

* * *

Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen 2. Advent.  
Hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da.  
Danke auch für die letzten Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! :)  
Habt noch einen schönen Abend. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	8. 8 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_8. Dezember_**

Lily saß alleine im Schülersprechergemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf James. Sie wollten noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball planen.

Während sie nun wartete, dachte sie an den gestrigen Tag. Sie hatten alle zusammen hier im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen. Ann und Alice waren da, aber auch die anderen Rumtreiber Sirius, Remus und Peter. Sie hatten viel gelacht und die selbstgebackenen Kekse von Lily und James gegessen.  
So viel Spaß hatte Lily lange nicht mehr gehabt. Sie hatte sich auch nicht vorstellen können, so viel Spaß mit den Rumtreibern zu haben. Aber so konnte man sich täuschen.

„Sorry, Lily, ich bin zu spät." James kam herein gestürmt. „Es hat länger gedauert. Ich hoffe, du wartest noch nicht allzu lange." Er war ganz außer Atem. Er war fast den ganzen Weg vom Quidditchfeld bis hierher gelaufen.

„Hol erst mal Luft. Wir haben Zeit", beruhigte Lily ihn.

James setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa und atmete tief durch. Dabei schloss er auch für einen Moment die Augen. Sein Herz klopfte so schnell und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.  
Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung und auch sein Herz nahm wieder seinen normalen Rhythmus an.

„Okay, wo wollen wir Anfang?" fragte James Lily.

„Also, ich habe auf meiner Liste", sie kramte aus ihrer Tasche ein Stück Pergament hervor, „Essen, Dekoration, Tischanordnung und Musik stehen. Habe ich etwas vergessen?" Sie schaute zu James.

„Um die Musik wollte sich Professor Dumbledore kümmern. Aber sonst hast du, glaube ich, alles aufgezählt, was wir noch besprechen müssen. Womit fangen wir an?"

„Mit deinem Lieblingsthema, dem Essen", neckte Lily James.

„Essen ist sehr wichtig, meine liebe Lily. Ohne Essen kannst du zwar für eine Weile überleben, aber nicht auf Dauer", entgegnete James ernst, aber er musste dabei grinsen, sodass Lily anfing zu lachen.

Er stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. Nachdem sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Lily mit ihrer Ausführung fort.

„Ich dachte mir, dass es entweder ein Buffet geben soll oder dass man sein Essen am Tisch bestellt, wie bei dem letzten Weihnachtsball", unterbreitete sie ihm ihre Vorschläge.

„Das am Tisch bestellen finde ich am besten. Bei einem Buffet gibt es immer unendliche Schlangen und es dauert soooo lange bis man sein Essen hat."

„Du denkst wirklich immer nur ans Essen", stellte Lily trocken fest. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Hauselfen befragen? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie extra Arbeit haben. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten und sie sollen auch etwas davon haben."

James überlegte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete. „Den Hauselfen macht mehr Arbeit nichts aus. Sie sind stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Aber wir können sie gerne befragen, wenn du möchtest."

„Ja, das möchte ich. Wollen wir dafür in die Küche runtergehen?"

„Nein, das brauchen wir nicht." James erhob seine Stimme und rief, „Twinky."

Mit einem leisen _Plop_ erschien der Elf Twinky mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Master James hat gerufen?" Twinky verbeugte sich vor James.

„Ich habe eine Frage. Viel mehr Lily hat eine Frage an dich", sagte James.

„Twinky, wir besprechen gerade das Essen für den Weihnachtsball", begann Lily. „Dabei ist die Frage aufgetreten, wie wir das Essen servieren. Der eine Vorschlag war, dass man ein Buffet aufbaut und sich jeder sein Essen selbst nimmt. Die zweite Überlegung war, ob man nicht am Tisch bestellt."

„Lily möchte nun wissen, wie ihr Hauselfen es lieber habt. Sie möchte nicht, dass ihr zu viel Arbeit habt", beendete James ihre Ausführungen.

„Es ist sehr freundlich von ihnen, Mam, Rücksicht zu nehmen. Aber den Hauselfen von Hogwarts ist es eine Freude ihnen einen schönen Ball zu bereiten, auch wenn es mit mehr Arbeit verbunden ist." Twinky verbeugte sich tief vor den Beiden.

„So, Lily, wie wollen wir das Essen servieren?" fragte James Lily.

„Schöner ist es am Tisch", gab Lily zu und wandte sich an Twinky. „Wäre das möglich?"

„Was sie wünschen, Mam, ist möglich." Erneut verbeugte sich der Elf.

„Dann ist es entschieden. Danke Twinky, du kannst zurück in die Küche", sagte James und nach einer Verbeugung verschwand der Hauself mit einem leisen _Plop_.

Lily notierte hinter den Punkt Essen, was sie besprochen hatte.

„Wie findest du die Idee eine Bar aufzustellen? Dort kann man sich seine Getränke holen", schlug James als nächstes vor.

„Eine Bar wäre cool." Auch das notierte Lily auf ihrer Liste. „Ich dachte mir anstatt der langen Haustische stellen wir runde Tische auf. Das lockert das ganzen Ambiente ein wenig auf."

„Jeder kann sich aussuchen, wo er sitzen möchte."

„Genau. Dadurch mischen sich auch die Häuser mehr miteinander."

„Ich sitze aber nicht mit einem Slytherin an einem Tisch", stellte James sofort klar.

„Das verlangt doch auch keiner von dir", beschwichtigte Lily ihn. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Dekoration."

„Können wir das wann anders machen?" fragte James und gähnte herzhaft. „Ich bin doch ein wenig müde und es ist auch schon spät."

Lily blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon fast elf Uhr war. „Sicher. Sagen wir am Mittwoch um dieselbe Zeit?"

„Ja, das passt mir ganz gut." James erhob sich und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er hatte noch seine Quidditchsachen an.

Lily konnte seinen trainierten Oberkörper deutlich erkennen. Sie schaffte es nicht den Blick abzuwenden. Sie musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass James verdammt gut aussah. Sie erhob sich schließlich auch, damit sie den Blick von ihm bekam.

„Gute Nacht, James." Lily beugte sich vor um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

„Gute Nacht, Lily", flüsterte James und hielt sich die Wange, wo Lily ihn geküsst hatte.

* * *

Hoffe, euch hat das neue Kapitel gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleine Review da. Würde mich freuen. :)  
Und danke für die letzten Reviews!  
Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	9. 9 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_9. Dezember_**

Den Dienstagnachmittag hatte James frei. Daher wollte er sich mal wieder Zeit für seinen besten Freund nehmen. Dieser fühlte sich nämlich schon vernachlässigt, wie er am Morgen beim Frühstück verkündet hatte.

„James, du hast überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für deine Freunde. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie du aussiehst, so selten sehen wir uns", hatte Sirius geklagt.

James war nun auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wo er Sirius hoffentlich finden würde.

Als er am Portrait der Fetten Dame ankam, fragte diese ihn auch so gleich nach dem Passwort.

„Schneeengel", antwortete James nur knapp und das Portrait schwang zur Seite, sodass James durch das Loch krabbeln konnte.

Er blickte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, aber er konnte Sirius nirgends entdecken. Deshalb stieg er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.  
Er war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hier gewesen. Es hatte eben seine Vorteile Schulsprecher zu sein. Ein eigenes Zimmer mit Bad und einen Gemeinschaftsraum nur für die Schulsprecher.  
James hatte es für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, als er im Sommer den Brief bekommen hatte. Aber allmählich hatte er sich an die neue Rolle und die damit verbundenen Privilegien gewöhnt.

Er erreichte die Tür, auf der eine große Sieben stand. Er klopfte gar nicht erst an, sondern trat gleich ein.

„Na, Pad, was treibst du so?"

„Prongs, du hier? Hast du keine wichtige Schulsprecheraufgabe zu erledigen oder ein heißes Date mit Evans?"

„Sie heißt Lily zum hundertsten Mal. Und nein, ich hab keine Schulsprecheraufgabe zu erledigen und schon gar nicht hab ich eine Date mit Lily."

„Aber ein Date hättest du schon gerne, oder etwa nicht?" fragte Sirius.

„Sicher hätte ich gerne ein Date mit Lily. Aber man soll ja nichts übereilen", antwortete James.

„Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen euch beiden? Ihr hängt ständig zusammen und sie nennt dich _James_."

James setzte sich zu Sirius aufs Bett, bevor er ihm eine Antwort gab. „Das ist alles nicht so einfach zu erklären…"

„Ich habe Zeit, James." Sirius wusste, dass es für James ein ernstes und wichtiges Thema war. Deshalb benutzte er auch nicht seinen Spitznamen.

„Du bist echt der Beste, Sirius." James war froh, dass Sirius ihn ernst nahm. „Versprich mir, dass kein Wort, was hier gesprochen wird, den Raum verlässt."

„Rumtreiberehrenwort!" Sirius hob die Hand um zu schwören.

„Gut." James holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. „Lily und ich gehen zum Weihnachtsball. Nicht nur als Schulsprecherpaar, sondern als richtiges Date. Es soll aber so aussehen, als ob es aufgezwungen ist."

„Aber warum?"

„Lily möchte keine nervigen Fragen, warum sie doch auf einmal mit mir ausgeht. Jahrelang war sie standhaft und nun gibt sie nach. Ich denke, dass es auch mit stolz zu tun hat", beantwortete James Sirius' Frage.

„Aber sie hasst dich doch. Das hat sie letztens erst zu Alice gesagt", widersprach Sirius. „Das macht doch keinen Sinn."

„Sie hasst mich nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich kann es auch nicht erklären." James blickte nachdenklich in den Raum.

„Lily hat erkannt, dass du dich verändert hast, James." Remus war unbemerkt eingetreten.

„Wie viel hast du gehört, Remus?" fragte James panisch. Er hatte Lily doch versprochen mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen. Erst erzählte er Sirius davon und nun wusste Remus auch bescheid.

„Genug. Von mir erfährt aber niemand etwas, James. Ich bin schließlich auch ein Rumtreiber und kann ganz gut Geheimnis bewahren", beruhigte Remus ihn.

„Dann schieß mal los du Frauenversteher", forderte Sirius Remus aus.

„James hat sich, seit das Schuljahr begonnen hat, sehr zum Positiven verändert. Das ist nicht nur den Lehrern aufgefallen, sondern auch Lily."

„Wie hab ich mich verändert?" wollte James wissen.

„Du verhext keine anderen Schüler mehr aus Spaß. Du bist verantwortungsbewusst als Schulsprecher und nimmst deine Pflichten wahr. James, du bist eben erwachsen geworden", erklärte Remus.

„Da stimm ich Remus zu, James. Wie viele Streiche haben wir dieses Jahr bisher gespielt? Wie oft musstest du schon Nachsitzen?" fragte Sirius und beantwortete sein Frage gleich selbst. „Die Streiche kann ich an einer Hand abzählen", er hob zu Demonstration seine rechte Hand, „und kein einziges Mal musstest du Nachsitzen."

„So sehr hab ich mich verändert?"

„Das ist nichts Schlechtes, James. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du hast Lily damit mächtig beeindruckt. Als sie im Sommer erfuhr, dass du und nicht ich Schulsprecher geworden bist, war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass du nach nur einem Monat das Amt hinschmeißen würdest, weil du überfordert bist. Aber das hast du nicht getan. Du hast bist jetzt durchgehalten", erklärte Remus weiter.

„Und jetzt die ganzen Weihnachtsaktionen, die du für sie gemacht hast", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Der Nikolausstiefel , die Weihnachtsdekoration in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum und schließlich das Backen unten in der Küche."

James lauschte gespannt den Ausführungen seiner beiden Freunde.

„Ich wollte ihr doch nur eine Freude machen", wollte er sich rechtfertigen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen", lenkte Remus ein. „Mach alles so wie bisher und Lily hat sich endgültig in dich verliebt. Ihre Blicke verraten jetzt schon alles."

„Welche Blicke?" fragte James.

„Die sie dir zuwirft, wenn sie denkt, dass sie unbeobachtet ist. Das sieht selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass Lily in dich verliebt ist." Remus lächelte ihn nachsichtig an.

„Verbock das nur nicht, Alter", befahl Sirius James nun.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben." James grinste die anderen Beiden an. „Das bleibt alles unter uns, klar?"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorge. Unsere Lippen sind versiegelt", versicherte Remus und Sirius nickte kräftig.

„Danke, Jungs. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll", sagte James.

„Ich schon", nun grinste Sirius. „Du machst uns zu deinen Trauzeugen bei eurer Hochzeit."

Dafür kassierte er von James nur einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, während Remus lachte.  
Die anderen stimmten nach einem Moment in das Lachen mit ein.

* * *

Hey, danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel und ihr lasst mir wieder eins da. *liebguck*  
Habt noch einen schönen Abend. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	10. 10 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**10. Dezember**_

„Lily!" Alice kam den Gang entlang gerannt.

Lily blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Alice, ist irgendetwas passiert oder warum rennst du wie bescheuert?"

„Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Und ich bin wie bescheuert gerannt, damit ich dich noch einhole." Alice musste erst mal Luft holen. „Es ist gar nicht so einfach dich zu finden."

„Im Unterricht sitzen wir doch nebeneinander. Da musst du mich gar nicht erst suchen", neckte Lily Alice.

„Scherzkeks. Ich meine außerhalb des Unterrichts. Wo willst du hin?"

„In die Bibliothek." Lily hob den Stapel Bücher, den sie in ihren Armen trug.

„Darf ich dich begleiten?" fragte Alice.

„Klar, warum nicht." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

„Es ist Hogsmeadwochenende. Vielleicht hast du Lust mit Ann und mir nach Hogsmead zu kommen. Wir wollen nach Kleidern für den Ball schauen", schlug Alice vor. „Oder hast du schon ein Date?"

„Nein, ich hab kein Date. Mit wem sollte ich ein Date haben?"

„Na, mit James natürlich. Ihr hängt doch ständig zusammen rum in letzter Zeit. Da könnt ihr auch ein Date haben."

„Wir besprechen den Weihnachtsball. Vielleicht kannst du dich daran erinnern, dass wir beide Schulsprecher sind und den Ball planen", entgegnete Lily leicht genervt.

„Es wäre doch nichts Schlimmes, wenn du eine Verabredung mit ihm hättest, Lily."

„Ich komme mit euch nach Hogsmead. Für ein Kleid habe ich ein wenig Geld gespart. Vielleicht reicht es für ein einfaches." Lily wollte nicht über James reden. Ihr Herz würde nur wieder schneller schlagen. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln würde sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machen.

„Lily, ich dachte, dass ich deine beste Freundin bin und wir über alles reden." Alice wusste das Lily dem Thema James Potter aus dem Weg ging. „Aber sobald es um James geht, blockst du total ab."

„Es tut mir leid, Alice."

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Rede einfach mit mir Lily. Sag mir was dich bedrückt, was dir durch den Kopf geht."

Sie bogen um eine Ecke, als Lily in jemanden hineinlief. Sie verlor den Halt und ließ sämtliche Bücher fallen. Aber auch derjenige, mit dem sie zusammen gestoßen war, verlor das Gleichgewicht.

„Lily, hast du dir wehgetan?" Es war James. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und half Lily auf die Beine zu kommen. Er reichte ihr dir Hand.

Smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf braune. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihren Körpern aus, als ob tausend Ameisen unterwegs sind.

„James", hauchte Lily nur und konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen wenden. Auch ließ sie seine Hand nicht los.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lily. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe einfach nicht aufgepasst."

„Mir geht es gut", beruhigte sie ihn. Seine Hand immer noch ihrer.

„Das ist gut." James war erleichtert, dass ihr nichts passiert war.

Sie standen für einen Moment einfach so da, bis Alice die Beiden in die Realität zurückholte.

„Hallo James. Freut mich auch dich zu sehen."

„Was?" James war verwirrt und blickte zu Alice. „Oh. Hallo Alice."

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Lily. Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen und begann ihre Bücher einzusammeln.

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

„Danke, James, das ist wirklich nett von dir."

Nachdem sie alle Bücher wieder eingesammelt hatte, wollte Alice gleich weiter.

„Bis dann, James. Komm, Lily, wir wollen in die Bibliothek."

„Ja, das wollten wir." Lily war noch immer nicht ganz sie selbst. Was eben passiert war, musste sie erst mal verarbeiten. Dieses Gefühl. Es war unglaublich.

James ging es ähnlich. Dieses intensive Gefühl hatte ihn einfach umgehauen.

„Dann viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns", brachte er nur hervor und wollte gerade weitergehen, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Lily, wir wollten uns doch heute Abend wegen der Dekoration treffen."

Lily nickte nur zur Antwort.

„Ich schaffe es leider nicht. Den Aufsatz für Verwandlung habe ich noch nicht fertig. McGonnegall reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich ihn morgen nicht abgebe. Tut mir wirklich leid, Lily. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Oh, okay", brachte Lily nur hervor.

„Ist es wirklich okay?" fragte James lieber noch einmal nach. „Sonst schreibe ich den Aufsatz später fertig."

„Nein, das ist wirklich in Ordnung." Langsam wurde Lily wieder die Alte. „Ich habe auch noch etwas zu tun. Wir sprechen es einfach morgen oder wann anders", sagte sie und wandte sich danach an Alice. „Komm, die Bücher müssen in die Bibliothek. Bis dann, James."

James hob nur die Hand zum Abschied.

Als die Mädchen ein paar Gänge weiter waren, sprach Alice das eben Passierte an.

„Geht es dir gut, Lily? Ihr zwei wart eben ganz woanders. Es hat richtig geknistert in der Luft."

„Ach Quatsch."

„Du magst ihn. Sehr sogar."

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte Lily trotzig

„Lily, du bist enttäuscht, dass er dir für heute Abend abgesagt hat", stellte Alice fest.

„Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe andere Dinge zu tun."

„Sämtliche Aufgaben hast du schon fertig, sonst würdest du nicht die Bücher zurückbringen." Alice deutete auf den Stapel in Lilys Armen.

„Na und? Er hat keine Zeit und das ist okay."

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Lily. Mir ging es auch so, bevor ich mit Frank zusammengekommen bin. Wenn er mal keine Zeit hatte, habe ich mir die schlimmsten Geschichten ausgemalt. Ich wollte ihn nur für mich. Jede Minute mit ihm nutzen. Aber das geht leider nicht immer."

„Ja, ich weiß… Ich hatte mich nur auf heute Abend gefreut", gab Lily zu.

„Ihr seht euch doch bestimmt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das ist doch auch etwas wert."

„Du hast recht. Warum Trübsal blasen? Ich werde ihn später ja wirklich noch sehen. Nur eben nicht intensiv Zeit mit ihm verbringen."

„Er wird bestimmt nicht mit seinem Aufsatz vorankommen, wenn du da bist." Alice hob bedeutungsschwer die Augenbrauen.

„Alice!" Lily hätte ihr am liebsten einen kleinen Klaps verpasst, aber sie hatte immer noch die Bücher im Arm.

Sie verfielen das letzte Stück bis zur Bibliothek in Schweigen.  
Lily hing ihren Gedanken nach. Die drehten sie hauptsächlich um James.

* * *

Das war nun das "10. Türchen". Hoffe, es hat euch mal wieder gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	11. 11 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**11. Dezember**_

„Moony mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?" fragte Sirius am Abend im Jungenschlafsaal. „Mit wem unser lieber Prongs geht, wissen wir ja. Und Wormtail hat kein Date. Aber was ist mir dir?"

Auch James wurde aufmerksam. Sie hatten über ihre Begleitungen für den Weihnachtsball gesprochen. Nur Remus hatte sich aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten und in seinem Buch gelesen.

„Ich habe eine Begleitung", sagte Remus knapp und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Und wie heißt sie? In welchen Jahrgang geht sie?" Sirius wollte mehr Informationen. „Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

Remus machte keine Anstalten zu antworten.

„Ist sie dir peinlich?" fragte Peter.

„Warum sollte sie mir peinlich sein?" entgegnete Remus. „Ihr müsst nur nicht alles wissen."

„Ach komm schon, Moony. Kennen wir sie?" versuchte James etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

„Ihr könnt sicher sein, dass es keine von euren Ex-Freundinnen ist."

„Dann können wir schon über die Hälfte der Mädchen ausschließen", stellte Sirius fest. „Ist sie eine Gryffindor?"

„Ihr erfahrt von mir nichts. Wartet einfach bis zum Ball", antwortete Remus leicht genervt. Er wollte doch eigentlich nur sein Buch lesen.

„Aber das dauert noch so lange." Sirius zählte im Kopf die Tage. „Noch ganze 13 Tage."

„Du magst sie, Remus." Es war keine Frage von James, sondern eine Feststellung. „Und du hast Angst wegen deines haarigen Problems."

Remus legte das Buch endgültig beiseite. Die Jungs würden nicht nachgeben.

„Ja, ich mag sie. Sie ist nett und sympathisch. Daraus wird aber nichts Ernstes werden."

„Warum denn nicht?" Sirius konnte es nicht verstehen.

„Wer will schon etwas mit einem Werwolf zu tun haben? Oder einen als Freund haben?" fragte Remus.

„Na wir!" rief James aus. „Du bist unser Freund. Das wird sich auch nicht so schnell ändern."

„Ich meinte, welches Mädchen möchte einen Werwolf als _festen_ Freund?" formulierte Remus die Frage um.

„Wenn sie dich wirklich mag, wird es sie nicht stören, was du bist, Remus", versuchte James ihn auf zu muntern.

„Auch wenn sie mich nicht verstoßen würde, ihre Eltern und Verwandten werden etwas dagegen haben. Alle Welt wird etwas dagegen haben." Remus seufzte. „Das ist eine Tatsache. Gegen die Einstellung der Menschen kann man leider nichts machen."

„Remus, wir stehen immer hinter dir", sagte James ernst. „Du kannst dich immer auf uns verlassen." Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Danke, Leute. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Für Remus Seele war es Balsam so etwas zu hören. Wie oft hatte er schon Ablehnung erfahren, weil ist, was er ist.

„Da draußen wird es eine Frau für dich geben, Remus. Genauso, wie es auch eine für Sirius geben wird." James grinste.

„Was soll das denn heißen?!" Sirius war empört. „Nur eine? Mir liegen hunderte von Frauen zu Füßen. Da geb ich mich nicht nur mit einer zufrieden."

„Meinst du, dass du das durchhältst? So viele Frauen für dich alleine?" neckte Remus jetzt Sirius.

„Ja, sicher." Sirius griff sich sein Kopfkissen und warf es auf Remus, der aber rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.

„Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei", rief Remus und feuerte selbst ein Kissen auf Sirius.

Es entbrannte eine ordentliche Kissenschlacht zwischen den Jungs. Auch James und Peter waren mit von der Partie.  
Sie hörten erst auf, als alles voll mit Federn lag und sie sich vor Lachen kaum noch Luft bekamen.

James schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon recht spät geworden. „So Jungs, ich mache mich mal auf den Weg. Sonst werde ich noch von Filch erwischt. Gute Nacht."

Die Anderen wünschten ihm auch eine gute Nacht und begannen das Chaos zu beseitigen.

* * *

Ist heute ein wenig kürzer als sonst, aber mir fiel nicht so richtig etwas ein... Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.  
Bekomme ich vielleicht ein kleines Review?  
Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	12. 12 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**12. Dezember**_

„Wer bin ich?" fragte James, während er Lily die Augen zuhielt.

Lily saß in der Bibilothek über ein paar aufgeschlagenen Büchern über Zaubertränke und deren Zubereitung, als James plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte und sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als er ihr die Augen zuhielt.

„James, lass das. Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, das wollte ich wirklich nicht", stammelte James.

„Halb so wild", sagte Lily sanft und schaute James in seine schönen Augen und konnte kaum weiter reden, doch langsam brachte sie die Worte heraus, die sie eigentlich sagen wollte. „Was wolltest du denn eigentlich von mir?"

„Ich dachte wir könnten zusammen die Dekoration für den Ball besprechen?! Natürlich nur wenn es dir gerade passt. Sonst können wir es gerne ein anderes Mal machen."

Wie rücksichtsvoll er doch war, dachte Lily und fing an zu schmunzeln. Völlig in Gedanken hörte sie James reden.

„Lily? Alles okay? Was ist denn nun? Hast du gerade Zeit?"

„Hm? Was ist?" antwortete sie völlig verwirrt. „ Ach so, ja, äh, natürlich habe ich Zeit."

„Gut, wollen wir das vielleicht direkt in der großen Halle besprechen? Ich habe eben nachgeguckt und festgestellt, dass niemand da ist, also hätten wir genug Ruhe um alles zu besprechen", schlug James vor.

Lily nickte nur, denn sie war noch immer so von seinen Augen gefesselt, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte.

So gingen die Beiden in die Große Halle. Als sie sie endlich betraten, hatte Lily sich langsam wieder beruhigt und war nun voll und ganz in ihrem Element.

Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Armen und sprach so schnell, dass James gar nicht mitkam. Er hörte nur noch wie sie sagte: „Guck, da kommt am Besten das hin und da dies."

So setzte er sich erst mal an einen der Haustische, natürlich an den der Gryffindors, und versuchte ein Paar von den Sachen zu verstehen, die Lily da vor sich hin murmelte. Doch seine Versuche blieben vergebens und so saß er da und wartete bis sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Was hältst du davon, James?" hörte er Lily sagen.

Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Lily beantwortete in der Zeit ihre Frage allerdings schon selber. „Du hast Recht, das ist alles viel zu viel."

„Also ich denke, dass die runde Tische dort drüben aufstellen sollten", James zeigte in Richtung der Haustische, „und wo der Lehrertisch steht, kommt die Bühne hin. Davor bauen wir eine große Tanzfläche auf."

„Die Idee finde ich gut", stimmte Lily ihm zu. „An die Wände hängen wir große Girlanden, auf denen Frohe Weihnachten steht."

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte James sie.

„Ja, wieso? Findest du das etwa doof?" Lily blickte ihn vollkommen ernst an.

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest, dann können wir welche aufhängen." Er war zwar nicht sehr überzeugt von der Idee, aber Lily hatte wahrscheinlich mehr ein Händchen für Dekoration.

Lily schaute in sein gequältes Gesicht, bei der Vorstellung riesige kitschige Girlanden auf zu hängen. Sie könnte sich ein Lachen nicht länger verkneifen und fing aus vollem Herzen an zu lachen.

James sah sie erst verwirrt an, stimmte dann in das Lachen mit ein.

Die Beiden lachten lange, bis sie von einer allseits bekannten Stimme unterbrochen wurden.

„Wie ich sehe amüsieren Sie sich? Mögen Sie mir vielleicht den Grund nennen, der Sie so sehr zum Lachen bringt? Ich muss nämlich sagen, dass es mir bestimmt nicht schaden würde auch ein wenig zu lachen."

Dumbledore schaute Lily und James durch seine Halbmondbrille lächelnd an.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie müssen verstehen, wir sind hier um ...", fing Lily an sich zu entschuldigen, doch Dumbledore beschwichtigte sie schnell.

„Aber aber, liebe Miss Evans, Sie brauchen sich keines Wegs dafür entschuldigen, dass Sie und Mr Potter sich über etwas amüsieren. Wobei ich allerdings sagen muss, dass es doch etwas erstaunlich ist, Sie beide so zu sehen."

Lily errötete, doch James ergriff das Wort und erklärte Professor Dumbledore, dass sie gerade die Dekoration für den Weihnachtsball planten.

„Dann werde ich Sie beide wohl wieder alleine mit ihre Arbeit lassen", sagte Dumbledore und ging mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht aus der Großen Halle.

„Gut, dann lass uns mal weiter machen", sagte James zu Lily, deren Hautfarbe langsam wieder einen normalen Farbton annahm.

Also besprachen die Beiden die restlichen Dekorationsideen, wobei Lily nun ganz ernst blieb und alles notierte, was sie zusammen besprachen.

* * *

Das Kapitel hat heute meine Schwester geschrieben, ich habe nur ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.  
Lasst ihr mir vielleicht ein Review da? *lieb guck  
Habt noch einen schönen Abend. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	13. 13 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_13. Dezember_**

James traf sich mit den anderen Jungs an der Marmortreppe, um mit ihnen gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie, als sie die Treppe herunterkamen.

„Morgen", gähnte Sirius, dem es viel zu früh war.

„Guten Morgen, James. Wo wollen wir überall hin?" fragte Remus.

„Ich denke die übliche Tour. Zonkos, Schreiberling, Drei Besen und Honigtopf", zählte James die verschiedenen Geschäfte auf. „Was ist mit Peter?" Ihm war jetzt erst aufgefallen, dass der kleine rundliche Junge fehlte.

„Hatte was von Nachsitzen gefaselt", erklärte Sirius und gähnte wieder herzhaft.

„Okay. Dann gehen wir heute eben ohne ihn. Dann lasst uns mal losgehen", schlug James vor.

Also machten sich die drei auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, genauso wie eine Gruppe schwatzender Mädchen, unter denen auch Lily war.

„Wir müssen unbedingt zu Madame Malkins gehen. Die sollen da unglaubliche Kleider haben", erzählte Ann.

„Es gibt auch noch einen neuen Laden, ziemlich am Ende der Hauptstraße. Da können wir auch mal vorbeischauen. Was meinst du?" fragte Alice nun direkt Lily.

„Mmhh, klar können wir machen." Lily war keine Shoppingqueen. Sie ging shoppen, weil sie etwas brauchte, aber nicht aus Spaß. Außerdem hatte sie jemanden weiter vorne auf dem Weg entdeckt, mit dem sie viel lieber nach Hogsmeade gegangen wäre. Aber man konnte nicht alles im Leben haben.

Schließlich erreichten die beiden Gruppen Hogsmeade. Die Jungs steuerten zielsicher Zonkos an, während die Mädchen noch ein Stückchen weiter die Straße hinunter zu Madame Malkins gingen.

Bei Madame Malkins war es sehr voll. Viele Hogwartsschülerinnen drängten sich in dem kleinen Geschäft auf der Suche nach dem passenden Kleid für den Weihnachtsball.  
Lily war es viel zu voll dort drinnen und wäre am liebsten wieder rausgegangen, aber das hätten ihre beiden Freundinnen nicht zugelassen. Ann und Alice waren schon in der Menge verschwunden und hielten mal hier, mal dort ein Kleid hoch.  
Also bahnte sich auch Lily einen Weg durch die Menge und schaute sich die verschiedenen Kleider an. Aber ihr gefiel keines so richtig. Die Kleider sahen hübsch aus, aber ihnen fehlte Lilys Meinung nach das gewisse Etwas.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde und hundert Kleidern später, hatte Ann ein passendes gefunden. Sie war noch am bezahlen, während Lily bereits den Laden verlassen hatte. Alice folgte ihr einen Moment später.

„Zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Lily", versuchte Alice Lily aufzumuntern. „Wir werden auch schon noch ein Kleid finden. Ganz bestimmt."

Ann kam strahlend aus dem Laden und hielt stolz ihre Tüte hoch. „Wollen wir gleich ins nächste Geschäft?"

„Können wir vielleicht erst in die Drei Besen?" fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Ach komm, Lily. So schlimm ist shoppen wirklich nicht." Alice packte sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich die Hauptstraße entlang.

Sie kamen bei dem unscheinbar wirkenden Laden an. Über der Tür hing ein Schild, auf dem in roten Buchstaben _Sophies Dresses_ stand.  
Die drei Mädchen gingen hinein. Der Laden wirkte sehr gemütlich und auch Lily fühlte sich wohl.

Eine junge Frau kam aus einem Hinterzimmer nach vorne in den Verkaufsraum. Sie lächelte die Mädchen freundlich an.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Sophie. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir beide", Alice zeigte auf sich und Lily, „suchen nach einem Kleid für den Weihnachtsball."

„Ah, der wunderbare Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. Er war schon zu meiner Zeit sehr beliebt", erzählte Sophie. „Dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, was ich für euch tun kann. Wollen wir mit dir anfangen?" fragte sie Alice.

„Ja, sehr gerne", antwortete diese.

„Ihr zwei anderen könnt dort Platz nehmen. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" fragte Sophie.

Ann und Lily verneinten während sie sich auf zwei gemütliche Sessel setzten.

„Fangen wir an", sagte Sophie voller Begeisterung. „Zunächst müsste ich deine Lieblingsfarbe wissen und welche Vorstellungen du von deinem Kleid hast."

Alice überlegte kurz und begann dann zu erzählen, wie ihr Traumkleid aussehen sollte. Sophie notierte sich alles auf einem kleinen Block. Als Alice geendet hatte, verschwand Sophie für einen kurzen Moment im Hinterzimmer.  
Sie kehrte mit einem blauen Traum in den Händen zurück. Alice und Ann waren total entzückt. Auch Lily war von dem Kleid begeistert.

„Möchtest du es anprobieren?" fragte Sophie Alice.

„Sehr gerne", antwortete Alice und nickte strahlend. Sie verschwand mit dem Kleid in einer Umkleidekabine. Einen Moment später kam sie wieder heraus. Sie sah wunderschön aus.

„Alice, du siehst toll aus", sagte Lily und lächelte sie an.

„Danke." Alice wurde leicht rot.

„Dann wird es wohl das Kleid sein." Sophie strahlte und freute sich über ihr gelungenes Werk.

Alice betrachtete sich noch einen Moment im Spiegel, bevor sie wieder in der Umkleide verschwand. Als sie wieder herauskam, gab sie Sophie das Kleid, welche es in einen Karton legte. Alice bezahlte rasch das Kleid und setzte sich zu den Anderen.

„So, nun bist du an der Reihe." Sophie deutete auf Lily, welche aufstand und zu Sophie ging. „Deine Lieblingsfarbe und deine Vorstellungen von dem Kleid?"

Lily wusste genau, wie ihr Kleid aussehen sollte.

„Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist smaragdgrün wie meine Augen. Mein Kleid soll bodenlang und trägerlos sein", begann Lily zu erzählen.

Wie eben bei Alice notierte sich Sophie wieder alles auf ihrem kleinen Block. Als Lily geendet hatte, verschwand Sophie im Hinterzimmer. Sie kam schließlich mit Lilys Traumkleid zurück.

Lily stand der Mund offen. Es war genau das Kleid, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Es sah wunderschön aus. Auch Lily ging in die Umkleidekabine, um das Kleid an zu probieren.

„Lily, das ist der absolute Hammer!" Alice kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und auch Ann war völlig baff.

Ihr Spiegelbild lächelte sie an und Lily wusste, dass es das Kleid sein musste. Hoffentlich reichte auch ihr Geld dafür.

„Wie teuer ist das Kleid denn?" fragte Lily zögernd.

„Mit allen Accessoires kostet es 47 Galleonen, 7 Sickel und 24 Knut", erklärte ihr Sophie.

„Oh, so viel? Das kann ich mir leider nicht leisten", gab Lily enttäuscht zu. „Haben Sie auch günstigere Kleider?"

„Ja, die habe ich. Das sind jedoch Kleider von der Stange", sagte Sophie und deutete in eine Ecke des Landens.

„Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich was finde." Lily begab sich zu den Kleidern und durchsuchte den Ständer.

Ein Kleid gefiel ihr ganz gut. Es war zwar nicht mit dem smaragdgrünen Kleid zu vergleichen, aber dieses Kleid konnte sie sich wenigstens leisten. Sie probierte ein schlichtes silbernes Kleid an. Es saß gut und so entschied sich Lily, dieses Kleid zu kaufen.

Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten, machten sich die drei Mädchen auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen, wo sie noch ein Butterbier trinken wollten.

* * *

Während die Mädchen Kleider kaufen waren, hatten die Jungs alle Läden auf ihrer Liste abgehakt. Alle drei waren mit Tüten bepackt, in denen Weihnachtsgeschenke waren, aber auch für den Eigenbedarf war eingekauft worden.

„Jetzt haben wir uns ein Butterbier wirklich verdient", sagte Sirius und steuerte auch schon die Drei Besen.

„Ich komme gleich nach", rief James seinen beiden Freunden zu. „Mir fehlt noch etwas."

„Was fehlt dir noch? Und für wen denn? Du hast doch alles", fing Sirius an, aber er wurde von Remus unterbrochen.

„Alles klar, James. Wir sehen uns dann später." Er schob Sirius vor sich hin, der widersprechen wollte.

James verschwand die Hauptstraße hinunter, während die beiden Anderen Richtung Drei Besen gingen.

„Für wen braucht er denn noch ein Geschenk?" fragte Sirius nun Remus.

„Na für wen wohl?!" Remus war leicht genervt. „Für Lily natürlich."

„Ach so…" Sirius war ein Licht aufgegangen und er fing an zu grinsen. „Was er ihr wohl kaufen wird?"

James war in der Zeit bereits in einer Seitengasse verschwunden. Er steuerte geradewegs einen kleinen Laden an, der zwischen den prächtigen Fenstern der anderen Läden schäbig wirkte. Aber genau dort wollte James hin.

Er öffnete die Tür und eine kleine Glocke war zu hören. Ein alter Mann erschien hinter dem Tresen.

„Ah, Mister Potter. Schön Sie einmal wieder zu sehen", begrüßte der Mann James.

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Mister Decker." James schüttelte dem alten Mann die Hand. „Ich komme wegen der Kette, die ich bei Ihnen bestellt habe. Ist sie fertig?"

„Selbstverständlich. Warten Sie einen Moment, ich hole sie eben von Hinten." Mister Decker ging durch einen Vorhang ins Hinterzimmer und kam kurz drauf wieder. „Hier haben wir sie. Ein sehr schönes Stück, in der Tat."

James schaute sich die Kette in Ruhe an. Sie war genauso geworden, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Eine silberne Kette, an der mit Silberfäden eingefasst ein Smaragd hing.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr schön geworden." James bezahlte den Preis für die Kette und bedankte sich.

Die Kette sicher in seiner Mantelinnentasche verstaut, machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen, wo er seine Freunde treffen würde.

* * *

Hey, hoffe euch hat das neue Kapitel gefallen und ihr lasst mir fleißig Reviews da.  
Schönen Abend wünsche ich euch noch. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	14. 14 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_14. Dezember_**

James saß über seinen Aufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei. Er kam aber nicht wirklich vorwärts. Seit einer ganzen Stunde saß er nun schon hier. Eine Zeile hatte er bisher aufs Pergament gebracht. James legte seine Feder beiseite und stand auf. Er würde Remus fragen, ob er ihm seine Aufgaben zeigen würde.  
Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, in der Hoffnung Remus dort zu finden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte James ihn nicht entdecken. Als er Richtung Jungenschlafsäle ging, kam er an Alice und Ann vorbei, die sich gerade unterhielten.

„Es ist so schade. Sie sah wirklich wunderschön in dem Kleid aus", sagte Ann.

„Ja, das sah sie wirklich. Aber manchmal kann das Leben ungerecht sein", entgegnete Alice. „Das Kleid, das sie sich jetzt gekauft hat, ist ja auch ganz hübsch."

Ann nickte mit dem Kopf. „Meinst du, dass Lily sehr traurig darüber ist, dass sie sich das Kleid nicht leisten konnte?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Alice. „In ihren Augen sah man schon ein wenig Enttäuschung. Sie hätte aber nie Geld von uns angenommen."

„Da hast du wohl Recht", stimmte Ann ihr zu. „Naja, ich muss noch in die Bibliothek. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar, kann ich machen."

Die beiden Mädchen standen auf. James verschwand lieber dir Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch, damit sie ihn nicht entdeckten.

Auf der Treppe überlegte er, was die Beiden gemeint haben könnten. Langsam stieg er zum Schlafsaal seiner Freunde hoch.  
Ihm kam eine Idee. Für deren Umsetzung brauchte er aber die Hilfe von Sirius. James beschleunigte seine Schritte. Seine eigentliche Absicht, Remus nach den Aufgaben zu fragen, hatte er völlig vergessen.

„Sirius", rief James in den Schlafsaal. „Sirius, bist du da?"

„Was ist den los, James?" Remus kam aus dem Badezimmer. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Ich suche Sirius. Hast du ihn irgendwo gesehen, Remus?"

„Er hatte vorhin eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen. Frage mich aber nicht, wie sie heißt."

„Verdammt." James überlegte kurz. „Kannst du ihm sagen, dass ich ihn suche. Ich warte in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn."

„Richte ich ihm aus. Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" fragte Remus.

„Danke für das Angebot, Remus. Aber in diesem Fall brauche ich Sirius."

„Alles klar. Ich schick ihn dann zu dir."

„Danke, Remus." James verschwand wieder die Treppe hinunter.

* * *

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher traf James auf Lily.

„Hey James. Alles klar?" begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hallo Lily. Bei mir ist alles klar und bei dir?"

„Kann nicht klagen."

James setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. Ihm stieg wieder ihr wunderbarer Duft in die Nase. Er lächelte sie an und Lily lächelte zurück.

„Wie war dein Tag gestern?" fragte James sie.

„Anstrengend."

„Wieso? Seid ihr Mädchen durch so viele Läden gelaufen?"

„Ich geh nicht so gerne shoppen. Alice und Ann sind da anders. Beim Shoppen sind sie in ihrem Element", gab Lily zu.

„Das macht doch nichts. Ich habe eh nie verstanden, was Mädchen daran so toll finden." James schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Hast du denn etwas Schönes gefunden?"

„Ja, bin ganz zufrieden damit." Lily schaute ihm in die Augen, die im Schein des Kaminfeuers funkelten.

„Das freut mich." James blickte ihr ebenfalls tief in die Augen.

Er rückte näher zu Lily heran. Auch sie verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ein Knistern lag in der Luft. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Sie waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
Lily schloss in voller Erwartung ihre Augen, als jemand plötzlich gegen die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum klopfte. James und Lily fuhren auseinander.

„James, bist du da?" rief Sirius Stimme von draußen.

Der Gerufene erhob sich. Er blickte noch einmal verzeihend über die Schulter, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Remus meinte, dass du etwas ganz Wichtiges mit mir besprechen wolltest." Sirius sah über James Schulter zu Lily, die eine leichte Röte aufwies. „Stör ich gerade?"

„Ein wenig."

„Soll ich später wiederkommen?" fragte Sirius.

„Jetzt ist es auch egal", antwortete James leicht gefrustet. „Wir gehen in mein Zimmer."

Während Sirius bereits in James Zimmer verschwunden war, flüsterte James Lily ein leises _Entschuldigung_ zu.

„Hättest du nicht fünf Minuten später kommen können?" fragte James seinen besten Freund, als sie alleine waren.

„Hätte ich ahnen können, dass ihr gerade ungestört sein wollt?" stellte Sirius die Gegenfrage. „Remus sagte, dass du mich suchen würdest und dass es wichtig sei. Also bin ich, so schnell es ging, hergekommen. Da brauchst du mir keinen Vorwurf machen."

„Tut mir leid." James setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Worum geht es denn nun?"

„Du musst mich morgen decken. Ich muss morgen Vormittag nach Hogsmeade", erklärte James.

„Warum musst du nach Hogsmeade? Wir waren doch gestern erst da."

„Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Erzählst du morgen allen, dass ich krank bin und deswegen nicht zum Unterricht kommen kann?"

„Du verrätst mir bestimmt nicht, worum es geht. Habe ich Recht?"

„Wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre, würde ich dich nicht um diesen Gefallen bitten, Sirius."

„Ich weiß." Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf. „Klar, decke ich dich. Wofür sind beste Freunde da? Von mir erfährt keiner etwas. Rumtreiberehrenwort."

„Danke, Sirius. Du bist der beste Freunde, den man sich wünschen kann."

* * *

Wünsche euch allen einen schönen dritten Advent.  
Lasst ihr mir vielleicht ein kleines Review da? Würde mich freuen.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	15. 15 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**15. Dezember**_

Am nächsten Morgen wartete James bis die erste Stunde angefangen hatte, bevor er sein Zimmer verließ. Da er von niemandem entdeckt werden wollte, trug er seinen Tarnumhang.

Vorsichtig trat er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Langsam und darauf bedacht so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, schlich James durchs Schloss.

Er hatte gestern noch lange überlegt, welchen Geheimgang er nach Hogsmeade nehmen sollte. Schließlich hatte er sich für den durch die einäugige Hexe entschieden.  
Nun war er auf dem Weg dorthin. Unbemerkt erreichte er auch die Staute.

„Dissendium", murmelte James und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab den Buckel an.

Dieser öffnete sich auch sofort, sodass James hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Er schlidderte die Rutsche hinab und landet unsanft auf seinem Allerwertesten. Flink sprang James wieder auf seine Füße und machte sie auf den Weg durch den engen Geheimgang zum Honigtopf. Mit einem _Lumos_ entzündete er seinen Zauberstab, damit er besser sehen konnte.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile begann der Weg anzusteigen. Schließlich kamen auch die Stufen in Sicht.

James beschleunigte seine Schritte ein wenig, froh darüber bald aus dem Geheimgang rauszukommen.  
Behutsam schob er die Bodenplatte beiseite. Niemand war im Keller zusehen. Schnell kletterte James aus dem Loch heraus und verschloss es leise wieder.  
Unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt stieg er die Treppe in den Verkaufsraum hinauf. Im Laden herrschte reger Betrieb, sodass James unbemerkt den Honigtopf verlassen konnte.

In einer Seitenstraße nahm er den Tarnumhang ab und machte er sich auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins.

* * *

Währenddessen saßen James Klassenkameraden im Verwandlungsunterricht.

„Miss Evans, wissen Sie, wo Mister Potter ist?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Nein, Professor. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist."

Sirius meldete sich zu Wort. „James ist krank. Er fühlte sich heute Morgen gar nicht gut und wollte daher im Bett bleiben."

„Woher wissen Sie das, Mister Black? Soweit ich weiß, teilen sich Miss Evans und Mister Potter die Räumlichkeiten. Somit hätte Mister Potter Miss Evans Bescheid geben können."

„Ich war mit James zum Frühstück verabredet, Professor", log Sirius ohne rot zu werden. „Daher wollte ich ihn abholen. Als ich bei ihm war, erklärte er mir, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe und ich ihn doch bitte entschuldigen möchte. Warum Lily davon nichts weiß, weiß ich nicht."

Lily blickte ihn verwirrt an. Sirius Black hatte sie noch nie beim Vornamen genannt. Das kam ihr doch ein wenig merkwürdig vor.

„Nun gut. Ich möchte, dass Mister Potter zu Madam Pomfrey geht, damit sie ihn untersuchen kann", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Kommen wir nun zum heutigen Thema…"

Lily hörte ihrer Professorin jedoch nicht zu. Sie würde in der Pause nach James schauen gehen, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Gestern hatte er nämlich noch sehr gesund gewirkt.

* * *

James betrat Madam Malkins. Eine rundliche Frau kam auf ihn zugewuselt.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Eine Freundin von mir hat am Samstag ein Kleid anprobiert, es jedoch nicht gekauft. Ich würde es gerne kaufen", begann James. „Sie ist ungefähr 1,70 groß und hat rotes Haar. Können Sie sich vielleicht an sie erinnern?"

„Junger Mann, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viel hier am Samstag los war? Ich kann mir doch nicht jede Kundin merken."

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Trotzdem Danke für ihre Hilfe." James drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Geschäft wieder.

Das war ein Schuss in den Ofen. Wie sollte er bloß das Kleid finden, welches Lily so gut gefiel?  
James ging die Hauptstraße hinunter. Dabei hielt er nach anderen Bekleidungsgeschäften Ausschau. Aber nirgendwo war ein anderes zu entdecken.  
Er war schon fast am Aufgeben, als er das Schild von Sophies Dresses sah. Zielsicher steuerte er das Geschäft an.

Eine kleine Glocke läutete, als James den Laden betrat. Sophie kam aus dem Hinterzimmer.

„Guten Morgen, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Sophie ihn.

„Vielleicht können sie mir helfen. Ich suche ein Kleid, dass eine Freundin von mir am Samstag anprobiert hat, aber nicht gekauft hat. Sie hat rote Haare und ist ungefähr 1,70 groß", erklärte James auch Sophie sein Problem. „Können Sie sich vielleicht an sie erinnern? Sie war mit zwei Freundinnen unterwegs."

„Mal überlegen…" Sophie schwieg einen Moment. „Ja, da war ein Mädchen. Sie war sehr zierlich, aber sie wirkte nicht zerbrechlich. Rote Haare hatte sie auch und smaragdgrüne Augen."

„Das ist sie. Das ist meine Lily." James freute sich wahnsinnig doch noch das Kleid gefunden zu haben. „Wissen Sie vielleicht auch noch, welches Kleid sie anprobiert hat?"

„Es war eine Sonderanfertigung. Genau auf die Wünsche der Kundin abgestimmt. Daher ist es auch ein wenig teurer, als die Stangenware", erläuterte Sophie ihm. „Möchten sie es sehen?"

James überlegte kurz. „Nein danke. Ich möchte mich überraschen lassen. Können Sie es bitte einpacken?"

„Selbstverständlich." Sophie verschwand im Hinterzimmer und packte Lilys Kleid in eine Schachtel. Sie kam anschließend wieder zurück. „Möchten Sie auch die Accessoires dazu?"

„Ich kaufe alles, was dazu gehört."

„Da wird sich die junge Dame aber bestimmt freuen."

„Das hoffe ich." James bezahlte alles und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Honigtopf.

* * *

Lily hatte ihre Freistunde und war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollte nach James schauen, ob es ihm wirklich nicht gut ging.

„James?" rief sie, als angekommen war. „Bist du da?"

Keine Reaktion. Lily klopfte an seine Zimmertür.

„James?"

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Normalerweise würde sie so etwas nie tun, aber es war ein Notfall.

Im Zimmer herrschte Chaos. Überall lagen Sachen auf dem Boden verstreut, sodass Lily aufpassen musste auf nichts draufzutreten. Sie durchquerte den Raum bis zum Bett. Das war jedoch leer.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht", sagte Lily zu sich selbst.

Beim Rausgehen fiel ihr Blick auf eine Wand, an der viele Fotos hingen. Auch von ihr.  
Sie wusste gar nicht, dass er all diese Bilder von ihr hatte. Auf einem saß sie mit Alice und Ann am See. Sie lachte unbeschwert. Lily vermutete, dass es im letzten Sommer entstanden sein musste.  
Einen Moment schaute sie sich die Fotos noch. Dann machte sie sich jedoch auf den Weg zu Sirius.

„Black", rief Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, nachdem sie durch das Portraitloch geklettert war.

Sirius war zusammengefahren. „Was ist es auch ist, ich war es nicht, Lily", baute er gleich seine Verteidigung auf.

„Wo ist James?"

„In seinem Bett?" fragte Sirius zögernd.

„Nein, da ist er nicht. Ich habe eben nachgeschaut. Also wo ist er?" fragte Lily wieder.

„Vielleicht im Krankenflügel? Ich hab keine Ahnung." Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. Er hatte nicht vor sich mit einer wütenden Lily anzulegen.

„Gnade ihm Gott, dass er keinen Blödsinn macht!" Lily drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius holte schnell seinen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel aus der Tasche.

„James", sagte Sirius knapp. Einen kurzen Moment musste er warten, dann erschien James Gesicht im Spiegel.

„Was gibt es?"

„Du hast ein Problem."

„Warum?" James wurde nervös. War er aufgeflogen?

„Lily war in deinem Zimmer, um nach dir zu sehen. Du warst aber leider nicht da", erklärte Sirius die Situation.

„Verdammt! Und wo ist sie jetzt?" wollte James wissen, der seine Schritte beschleunigte.

„Vermutlich auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel", antwortete Sirius. „Ich habe sie auf die Idee gebracht."

„Da darf sie auf keinen Fall hin. Du musst sie aufhalten. Ich brauche noch zehn Minuten, bis ich wieder in meinem Bett liege."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?"

„Lass dir was einfallen, Sirius. Ich beeile mich." James Bild verschwand.

Sirius verstaute den Spiegel in seiner Hosentasche. Er musste vor Lily am Krankenflügel sein.  
Schnellen Schrittes und mehrere Geheimgänge nutzend konnte er Lily zwei Gänge vor dem Krankenflügel abfangen.

„Lily! Welch eine Überraschung dich hier zu treffen."

„Was willst du Black?"

„Warum so unfreundlich?" Sirius setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Warst du schon im Krankenflügel?"

„Da wollte ich gerade hin. Kannst du mich also bitte durchlassen." Da war keine Frage, sondern mehr ein Befehl.

„Ich war gerade da. James ist bereits wieder in seinem Zimmer. Ich habe Madam Pomfrey höchstpersönlich gefragt."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Lily blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Wir können gemeinsam gucken gehen, ob unser lieber James in seinem Bett liegt", schlug Sirius vor.

„Ich würde gerne Madam Pomfrey selber fragen."

„Sie wird bestimmt nicht erfreut sein, wenn alle fünf Minuten einer nach James fragt." Sirius hoffte, dass Lily ihm seine Geschichte abkaufen würde.

Lily überlegte einen Moment. „Na gut. Sollte James nicht in seinem Zimmer sein, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen, Black."

„Nur nicht so angriffslustig."

Lily und Sirus machten sich auf den Weg.

* * *

James rannte unterdessen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er war schon völlig außer Atem, denn er war auf den halben Geheimgang entlang gelaufen. Außerdem musste er aufpassen, dass sein Tarnumhang nicht verrutschte.  
Endlich kam er an der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum an. Er nannte das Passwort und hetzte durch den Raum in sein Zimmer.

Den Karton mit dem Kleid für Lily schob er schnell unters Bett genauso wie seinen Tarnumhang. Eilig zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug über und legte sich in sein Bett. Er war vollkommen fertig.

James hörte Lilys und Sirius Stimmen von draußen. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen, was ihm aber schwer fiel.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür.

„James, dürfen wir reinkommen?" Es war Sirius, der fragte.

„Ja", brachte James mühsam hervor. Sein Hals war total trocken vom Laufen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sirius und Lily traten ein.

„Siehst du, Lily. Ich sagte doch, dass er wieder in seinem Bett liegt."

„Ist ja schon gut, Black. Brauchst dich nicht so aufspielen", giftet Lily Sirius an, bevor sie sich an James wandte. „Wie geht es dir, James?"

„Geht schon besser." James musste husten, da sein Hals immer noch trocken war.

„Du solltest mal etwas trinken", sagte Lily fürsorglich.

„Ich lass euch dann mal alleine." Sirius zwinkerte James unbemerkt zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily reichte James ein Glas mit Wasser. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du vorhin nicht in deinem Bett warst."

James trank einen Schluck, bevor er antwortete. „War wohl zu dem Zeitpunkt im Krankenflügel." Er wollte Lily nicht anlügen, aber eine kleine Notlüge war erlaubt.

Lily nickte nur als Antwort. Sie war froh, dass James nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn gemacht hatte.  
Sie hoffte es zumindest.

* * *

Für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich.  
Hoffe, euch hat es wieder einmal gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	16. 16 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**16. Dezember**_

„Remus? Bist du hier?" rief eine helle Mädchenstimme.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete der Gerufene aus dem Schatten.

Das Mädchen trat weiter in das leere Klassenzimmer. Nun konnte sie Remus im Schatten erkennen.  
Beide verringerten den Abstand zueinander.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagte Remus, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Ich wollte dich doch sehen", erwiderte sie und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Wir haben so wenig Zeit miteinander."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch Leid." Remus wirkte geknickt.

„Wie lange wollen wir uns noch vor den Anderen verstecken?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht…" Er machte eine Pause, ehe er weitersprach. „Wir gehen gemeinsam zum Weihnachtsball. Das ist doch schon ein Anfang"

„Gehen wir als Freunde oder als Paar?"

Er antwortete nicht.

„Remus, rede mit mir. Wie soll ich dich verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst?" Sie wirkte verzweifelt.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest.

„Es geht nicht. Es tut mir Leid."

„Immer entschuldigst du dich nur!" Sie wurde wütend. Warum verstand er nicht, dass sie es ernst mit ihm meinte.

„Versteh doch bitte, dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann." Er wandte sich ab. „Du würdest dich ekeln und dich von mir abwenden."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil alle sich abwenden…" Remus hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht. Er wollte sie doch nicht verlieren.

„Bin ich alle?" fragte sie ihn. „Denkst du, dass ich so oberflächlich bin?"

Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Remus, du kannst doch mit mir reden."

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemandem etwas davon sagst. Wirklich niemandem!"

„Ich schwöre." Sie hob die Finger zum Schwur.

„Also gut…" Remus holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich bin ein Werwolf."

„Ja und?"

„Wie ja und?" Solch eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Mir macht es nichts aus, dass du ein Werwolf bist."

„Es macht dir nichts aus?!" Er war verwirrt. Sie war Reinblüterin und kannte all die Vorurteile gegenüber Werwölfen.

„Remus, ich weiß, dass du keinem Menschen je Schaden zufügen würdest. Du bist ein herzensguter Mensch. Das wissen alle, die dich kennen." Sie trat an ihn heran und nahm wieder seine Hände in ihre. „Und nur das zählt für mich."

Remus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Er war ihr so dankbar, dass sie ihn so akzeptierte wie er war.

„Remus, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

* * *

Hey, hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Dreht sich dies Mal nicht um Lily und James. Aber ich dachte mir, Remus sollte auch ein kleines Kapitel bekommen.  
Würde mich wie immer über ein Review freuen. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	17. 17 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

**_17. Dezember_**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich matschig. Irgendwie taten ihr alle Knochen im Körper weh. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber der Versuch scheiterte, da ihr auf einmal schwindlig wurde.  
Lily ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Ihr Kopf dröhnte.

„Da habe ich mir wohl was eingefangen", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie versuchte erneut aufzustehen, aber ihr wurde wieder schwindlig.

Hoffentlich ist James noch da, dachte Lily, ehe sie nach ihm rief.

„James, bist du da?" Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts. Lily rief erneut, dieses Mal aber lauter. Sie hörte Schritte im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

„Lily? Hast du gerufen?" Kam James Stimme von draußen.

„Ja, habe ich. Du kannst reinkommen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und James stand im Pyjama in der Tür.

„Was ist denn? Ist irgendwas passiert?" Er wirkte besorgt.

„Mir geht es nicht gut. Wenn ich aufstehen will, wird mir ganz schwindlig", erklärte Lily ihm.

James trat zu ihr ans Bett. Er war vorher noch nie in Lilys Zimmer gewesen. Alles war ordentlich. Anders als in seinem eigenen Zimmer.  
Er setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" fragte er sie und streichelte dabei mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Das wäre lieb." Eigentlich wollte Lily nicht, dass er geht. Aber er musste Madam Pomfrey holen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich beeile mich." James drückte ihre Hand und verließ danach das Zimmer in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Ihm war es egal, ob er im Pyjama und mit Hausschuhen durch das Schloss lief. Es ging jetzt darum, schnell Hilfe für Lily zu holen.

* * *

„Madam Pomfrey?" James hatte den Krankenflügel erreicht.

„Mister Potter, was laufen Sie so früh morgens im Schlafanzug durch das Schloss?! Sie holen sich noch den Tod!" fuhr Madam Pomfrey ihn an.

„Es ist ein Notfall, Mam. Lily geht es nicht gut. Sie müssen ganz schnell mitkommen."

„Wenn das so ist, was stehen Sie hier noch rum. Bringen Sie mich zu ihr." Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und lief schnellen Schrittes hinter James her.

James klopfte an Lilys Tür, bevor er mit Madam Pomfrey eintrat.

„Was fehlt ihne, Miss Evans? Wo tut es weh?" fragte Madam Pomfrey Lily sofort.

„Mir tut alles weh und wenn ich aufstehen will, wird mir ganz schwindlig und schwarz vor Augen", erklärte Lily ihr die Lage.

James wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Bleib bitte, James." Lily sah in flehend an.

„Wie du möchtest." Er trat an die andere Seite des Bettes.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte Lily gründlich.

„Da kündigt sich eine ordentliche Grippe an, Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. „Davon nehmen Sie drei Mal am Tag 10 Tropfen und für zwei Tage Bettruhe."

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Lily.

Madam Pomfrey nickte zum Abschied und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Möchtest du irgendetwas haben, Lily?" fragte James. „Einen Tee oder etwas zu essen?"

„Vielleicht einen Tee."

„Kleinen Moment, ich hole eben einen." Auch James verließ das Zimmer. Er kehrte einen Augenblick später wieder. In der Hand trug er eine dampfende Tasse mit Tee.

„Bitteschön." Vorsichtig stellte er die Tasse auf den Nachtisch.

„Danke, James."

„Du solltest vielleicht ein wenig schlafen."

„Ja, das wäre, glaub ich, nicht schlecht", stimmte Lily ihm zu.

„Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn etwas ist, musst du einfach nur rufen."

„Aber was ist mit dem Unterricht?"

„Remus und Sirius bringen mir bestimmt die Unterlagen mit. Mit McGonagall klär ich das schon. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Lily."

„Wie du meinst." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Danke, James, dass du da bist."

„Ist doch selbstverständlich." Er beugte sich über sie und küsste Lily auf die Stirn. „Schlaf jetzt erst mal."

Als James die leise die Tür schloss, war Lily bereits eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ist heute wieder ein wenig kurz. Hatte leider nicht so viel Zeit. Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
Danke für die liebe Reviews. Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	18. 18 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**18. Dezember**_

Auch am nächsten Tag musste Lily noch das Bett hüten. James jedoch musste wieder zum Unterricht, was ihm allerdings gar nicht passte. Aber Professor McGonagall hatte ihm in dem gestrigen Gespräch gedroht, dass er nachsitzen müsse, wenn er nicht zum Unterricht erscheint. Trotzig machte er sich nun auf den Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer traf er auf Remus und Sirius.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Zwei. Wo habt ihr denn Peter gelassen?"

„Der Trottel hat seine Aufgaben im Schlafsaal vergessen", beantwortete Sirius James' Frage.

„Wie geht es denn Lily?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Es geht ihr schon besser, aber ganz fit ist sie noch nicht. Ich werde nachher in der Pause nach ihr sehen", sagte James.

Die Klassenzimmertür öffnete sich und alle Schüler gingen hinein.  
Professor Binns wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Peter um die Ecke gehastet kam.

„Warten sie Professor. Ich musste noch eben meine Sachen holen", rief Peter schwer atmend.

„Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein, Mister Pettigrew", sagte Professor Binns.

Während Professor Binns mit seiner monotonen Stimme etwas über die Koboldaufstände im 16. Jahrhundert erzählte, war Sirius mal wieder dabei einzuschlafen.  
Aber wie James bemerkte war auch Remus nicht ganz bei der Sache. Wenn er sonst immer fleißig mitgeschrieben hatte, so saß er gerade nur da und starrte in die Luft. James war ziemlich verwundert und stieß Sirius an.

„Schau mal. Moony schreibt gar nicht mit."

Sirius schaute kurz hoch, sackte aber nach einem kurzen Schulterzucken wieder zusammen.

„Moony, alles klar bei dir?" flüsterte James zu Remus, der eine Reihe vor ihm saß.

Als der Gerufene nicht sofort reagierte, schnipste James ein Pergamentkügelchen auf ihn.

Daraufhin drehte sich Remus mit einem fragenden Blick um.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob alles klar bei dir ist", flüsterte James.

„Wieso sollte nicht alles klar bei mir sein?" stellte Remus die Gegenfrage.

„Du schreibst heute nicht mit und wirkst außerdem so abwesend."

„Darf ich nicht auch mal gedanklich abwesend sein?" fragte Remus leicht gereizt.

„Doch sicher. Ich wundere mich ja nur", entgegnete James.

Remus drehte sich wieder nach vorn und versank erneut in Gedanken an Dienstagabend.

James zuckte verwirrt über Remus' Reaktion mit den Schultern.

Als das Ende der Stunde endlich durch das Leuten der Glocke verkündet wurde, packten alle schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. Remus weckte Sirius, der tief eingeschlafen war.

Sirius hob schwerfällig den Kopf. „Hä … ? Was is'en los?"

„Die Stunde ist vorbei. Es ist Zeit wieder aufzuwachen", antworte ihm Remus.

James war währenddessen schon auf dem Weg zu Lily.  
Endlich erreichte er den Gemeinschaftsraum und durchquerte ihn zügig. Als er an ihre Tür kam, klopfte er leise an.

Von Drinnen war nur lautes Gepolter zu hören.

* * *

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	19. 19 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**19. Dezember.**_

Noch immer saß James im Krankenflügel. Er hatte die ganze Nacht an Lilys Bett gesessen.

Er dachte an das, was gestern passiert war…

_Als er das laute Gepolter gehört hatte, riss er erschrocken die Tür auf. Er war verwundert und zu gleich besorgt, denn Lily lag nicht in ihrem Bett, wie sie es eigentlich sollte. Er ging mit klopfenden Herzen ins Zimmer, am Bett vorbei in Richtung Fenster. Dort sah er sie. Sie lag blutverschmiert am Boden, neben ihr lagen Bücher, von denen auch ein paar voller Blut waren. Der Nachttisch war umgekippt._

„_Oh mein Gott, Lily! Lily!", rief James, der schon mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete._

_Er lief zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Was sollte er nur tun? Er rüttelte an ihr, doch sie machte keinen Mucks oder sprang wieder auf, wie er das so oft tat, wenn er Sirius mal wieder vorgaukeln wollte, er sei in Ohnmacht gefallen. James hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. _

_Er schrie um Hilfe, aber natürlich hörte ihn keiner. Er und Lily teilten sich ja nur die Schulsprecheräume._

_Er hatte Angst, große Angst. Es war ihm nicht einmal peinlich, dass ihm große Tränen an den Wangen hinunterliefen. Im Gegenteil es war ihm total egal._

_Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was er tun musste. Er musste Lily zu Madam Pomfrey bringen. Er hob Lily sanft hoch und trug sie schnellen Schrittes in den Krankenflügel._

_Schon bevor er durch die Tür gelaufen kam, schrie er._

„_Madam Pomfrey. Kommen sie schnell. Lily. Sie ist verletzt."_

_Madam Pomfrey kam herbeigeeilt. _

„_Legen Sie sie dort auf dem Bett ab. Und dann gehen Sie bitte nach draußen, Miss Evans braucht jetzt erstmal Ruhe!"_

_James wollte eigentlich nicht rausgehen, doch Madam Pomfrey schob ihn hinaus._

_Draußen blieb er vor der Tür stehen. Es kam ihm vor als stünde er dort stundenlang, bis Remus und Ann um die Ecke kamen._

„_Prongs, wieso stehst du denn da? Ich dachte du wolltest zu Lily", fragte Remus._

_Schon wieder liefen James Tränen die Wange hinunter. „Ich war ja auch bei ihr. Sie lag blutverschmiert auf dem Boden. Ich habe sie hergebracht, musste aber raus gehen."_

_Ann stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und ließ ihre Schulbücher fallen. „Oh nein, ich muss da rein. Ich muss zu ihr."_

_Sie drängelte sich an James vorbei und auch Remus, der versuchte sie aufzuhalten, konnte sie nicht daran hindern, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Als die Tür aufging, konnte James sehen, dass Lily gerade untersucht wurde, allerdings schien sie noch immer nicht aufgewacht zu sein._

„_Was kann ich für Sie zu tun? Ich habe hier einen Notfall, also machen Sie es schnell, meine Liebe", sagte Madam Pomfrey._

_Ann fing an zu stottern: „Ich will zu ihr. Ich will zu Lily. Wie geht es ihr? Was ist denn passiert?"_

„_Damit Sie nicht auch noch anfangen zu weinen, wie es Mister Potter bereits tat, als er mit Miss Evans auf den Armen hereingelaufen kam, sage ich es Ihnen. Aber danach gehen Sie bitte sofort aus dem Krankenflügel raus."_

_Ann nickte, um verständlich zu machen, dass sie einverstanden war._

„_Sie ist soweit ganz in Ordnung, sofern man davon absieht, dass sie in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Ich werde ihr aber gleich ein Mittel geben, wodurch sie aufwachen wird. Ihre Platzwunde am Kopf ist kaum der Rede wert. So und nun raus hier" erklärte Madam Pomfrey._

_Ann ging mit Tränen in dem Augen auf den Korridor._

_James empfing sie schon. „Was ist? Wie geht es Lily? Hat Madam Pomfrey etwas gesagt? Nun antworte schon."_

„_Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut", antwortete Ann nur knapp._

_James wollte gerade etwas Patziges antworten, dass sie doch mehr sagen sollte, aber Professor McGonagall unterbrach ihn. „Was lungern Sie drei hier auf dem Korridor herum?"_

_Keiner der drei antwortete, also sprach Professor McGonagall Ann direkt an. „Miss Brown, was ist hier los?"_

„_Lily liegt da drin", antwortete Ann, während sie in Richtung Krankenflügel zeigte._

„_Und das ist ein Grund, dass sie hier stehen? Sie sollten im Unterricht sein, also gehen Sie", befahl Professor McGonagall._

_Remus, James und Ann wollten gerade gehen, als McGonagall noch sagte. „Potter, Sie bleiben hier."_

_James ging wieder zurück. McGonagall wies ihn in den Krankenflügel. _

„_Poppy, was ist mit Miss Evans passiert?" fragte Professor McGonagall Madam Pomfrey._

„_Sie wollte anscheinend aufstehen und versuchte sich am Nachttisch festzuhalten. Dabei ist sie in Ohnmacht gefallen. Dabei hat sie sich wohl die Kopfverletzung zugezogen. Mister Potter hat sie hergebracht."_

„_Die Bücher sind auf sie gefallen", fügte James leise hinzu._

_Madam Pomfrey redete weiter. „Sie war kurz wach, ist aber, nachdem sie mir das erzählt hat, sofort eingeschlafen."_

„_Okay. Wenn Sie mögen, Mister Potter, können Sie heute den Unterricht ausfallen lassen und bei Miss Evans bleiben", sagte Professor McGonagall._

_Während James sich an Lilys Bett setzte, besprachen Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonnagal noch ein paar Dinge._

_James würde die ganze Nacht an Lilys Seite sitzen und darauf warten, dass sie aufwachen würde.  
Aber Lily schlief die ganze Nacht hindurch._

_ James fand, dass sie im Schlaf wie ein Engel aussah._

_

* * *

_

Es tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel für gestern erst heute kommt. Ich war auf der einen Seite krank und dann hatte ich auch noch Geburtstag.  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel. Das nächste folgt später.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	20. 20 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**20. Dezember**_

James Kopf lag auf der Bettkante, als Lily aufwachte. Vorsichtig streichelte sie ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar, das er so oft verstrubbelte, wenn er nervös war. Lily betrachtete ihn eine ganze Weile. Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft.

Langsam öffneten sich James' Augen. Er hob den Kopf an und blickte direkt in Lilys smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Du bist wach!" freute sich James und wollte Lily stürmisch umarmen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Ihm kam der gestrige Tag wieder in Erinnerung. „Wie geht es dir, Lily? Tut dir irgendetwas weh? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen? …"

Lily legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, um seinen Redeschwall zu unterbrechen.

„Ich bin müde und mein Kopf tut ein wenig weh…" Lily tastete mit den Fingern ihren Kopf ab. Dabei bemerkte sie den dicken Verband. „Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und hast dabei deinen Nachtisch umgerissen", erklärte James. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. Lily erwiderte die Geste.

„Du hast mich hierher gebracht?"

„Ja, das habe."

„Danke, James." Lily schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, welches James erwiderte.

„Sie sind wach, Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro gewuselt. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich fühle mich schwach und müde. Mein Kopf tut auch ein wenig weh", antwortete Lily.

„Das bedeutet noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe für sie", sagte Madam Pomfrey streng. „Und keine Widerrede. Diesmal werden Sie auch hier im Krankenflügel bleiben. Da habe ich Sie immer im Blick. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt noch einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen holen."

Lily nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, während Madam Pomfrey zurück in ihr Büro ging, um den Trank zu holen.  
Als sie zurück war, gab sie Lily die kleine Flasche zum Trinken. Lily leerte sie in einem Zug.

„Sie brauchen viel Ruhe, Miss Evans", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Und Sie, Mister Potter, werden jetzt erst einmal duschen und frühstücken gehen. Danach können Sie wiederkommen. Aber bringen Sie nicht zu viel Besuch mit." Sie verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro.

„Ich bin bald zurück, Lily." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

* * *

Nachdem James geduscht und gefrühstückt hatte, ging er in den Gryffindorturm, um seinen Freunden Bericht zu erstatten.

„James! Wie geht es Lily?" Alice kam gleich auf James zu gestürmt.

„Sie war kurz wach. Sie fühlt sich noch schlapp und hat Kopfschmerzen", erzählte James seinen Freunden. „Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass Lily noch viel Bettruhe braucht."

„Können wir sie besuchen?" fragte Ann.

„Ja, aber nicht alle auf einmal. Sonst tickt Madam Pomfrey aus. Ich werde auch gleich wieder hingehen."

„James, du brauchst Schlaf", sagte Remus. „Wir können uns auch an Lilys Bett setzten und geben dir Bescheid, wenn sie wach ist."

„Danke, das ist nett, aber ich bin gar nicht müde", entgegnete James.

„So, siehst du aber nicht aus, Alter", stimmte Sirius Remus zu.

Auch die Anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Na gut. Ich lege mich für ein oder zwei Stunden hin", ließ sich James breit schlagen. „Aber sobald Lily aufwacht, will ich sofort gerufen werden."

* * *

Die anderen wechselten sich stündlich bei Lily am Bett ab, während James schlief. Abends kam er in den Krankenflügel genau in dem Moment, als Lily aufwachte.

„James?"

„Ich bin hier, Lily." James war sofort an ihr Bett getreten und hatte ihre Hand genommen.

„Das ist gut." Lily schlief wieder ein.

„Danke Remus. Du kannst dann gehen. Ich bleibe hier."

„Alles klar." Remus stand von Stuhl auf. „Das wird schon wieder James. Da bin ich mir sicher."

James lächelte ihn dankbar an.

* * *

Ich hab schon bessere Kapitel geschrieben... Aber war heute nicht so kreativ und auch ein wenig im Stress... Ich weiß alles faule Ausreden...  
Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr lasst mir ein Review da. Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	21. 21 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**21. Dezember**_

Auch die nächste Nacht verbrachte James an Lilys Seite.  
Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm erlaubt eines der Krankenbetten zu benutzen, damit er wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekam. Sie wollte nämlich nicht, dass James auf Grund von Schlafmangel ihr nächster Patient wird. James nahm dankend das Angebot an.

Am nächsten Morgen, als er aufwachte, sah Lily ihn bereits mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen an. James stand auf und trat zu Lily ans Bett.

„Guten Morgen, Lily. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Guten Morgen. Schon viel besser. Nicht mehr so müde und mein Kopf tut auch kaum noch weh."

„Das freut mich." James lächelte sie an.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier, James?" fragte Lily, die völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren hatte.

„Seit drei Tagen. Du hast die meiste Zeit über geschlafen."

Lily nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Und du warst die ganze Zeit hier?"

„Bis auf ein paar Stunden, ja", beantwortet James ihre Frage.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

„Ich wollte es aber, Lily", entgegnete James. „Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht und da sein, wenn du aufwachst."

„Aber warum?"

„Ist das nicht klar, Lily?" Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe."

„Würdest du das gleiche auch für andere machen?"

„Bei Anderen würde ich mir auch Sorgen machen. Aber bei dir ist es etwas anderes."

„Warum ist es bei mir etwas anderes?" Lily wollte sicher gehen. Sie wollte wissen, ob es stimmte, was die Anderen sagten und sie seit kurzem auch glaubte.

„Weil ich dich mag. Sehr mag." James holte tief Luft, ehe er weitersprach. „Nein, ich mag dich nicht nur. Ich liebe dich, Lily Evans! Und das seit sehr langer Zeit." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Lily strahlte ihn an. Es von ihm zu hören, machte sie einfach nur glücklich. Seit sie heute Morgen aufgewacht war und James gesehen hatte, wusste sie, was sie für ihn empfand.

„Ich lieb dich auch, James!"

Nun strahlte auch James von einem Ohr zu anderem. Er hatte sich gerade vorgebeugt um Lily zu küssen, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam.

„Ah, Miss Evans! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

James wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht. Auch Lily war eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen.

„Besser", antwortete Lily nur knapp und fand ihre Hände auf der Bettdecke sehr interessant.

„Ich werde Sie gleich gründlich untersuchen. Sie, Mister Potter, gehen in der Zeit bitte raus", befahl Madam Pomfrey. „Keine Widerrede", fügte sie hinzu als er widersprechen wollte.

James befolgte die Anweisungen widerwillig. Er schenkte Lily noch ein Lächeln, bevor er den Krankenflügel schließlich verließ. Er setzte sich gegenüber der Tür zum Krankenflügel an die Wand und wartete.

„James." Alice kam gerade um die Ecke. „Ist was mit Lily?"

„Sie ist wach. Madam Pomfrey untersucht sie gerade."

„Oh, das freut mich so. Und warum sitzt du hier draußen und bist nicht drinnen bei Lily?"

„Sie hat mich rausgeschickt", sagte James missmutig.

„Wer? Lily?"

„Nein, Madam Pomfrey."

„Ach so. Ist doch verständlich, oder nicht?" Alice setzte sich neben James auf den Boden. „Du kannst bestimmt gleich wieder zu ihr."

James nickte nur zur Antwort. Die Beiden saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Endlich ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. James sprang sofort auf die Beine.

„Kann ich wieder zu ihr?" bestürmte er sofort Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich bitte sehr darum. Miss Evans wünscht Sie zu sehen."

James lief an ihr vorbei zu Lily.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?" James setzte sich auf Lilys Bettkante.

„Ich möchte dir danken, James …" Lily wurde unterbrochen.

„Lily! Wie schön, dass es dir besser geht." Alice war James in den Krankenflügel gefolgt.

„Alice…" Lily wollte eigentlich alleine mit James sein, aber sie konnte doch ihre beste Freundin nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. „Schön dich zu sehen, aber warum bist du schon so früh wach?"

„Ich wollte unbedingt nach dir sehen. Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen gemacht", sagte Alice. „Die Anderen wollen auch bald herkommen. Ann wird sich freuen, dass du wieder wach bist."

James stöhnte auf. Er hatte gehofft, ein bisschen Zeit mit Lily zu haben. Wenn aber die Anderen gleich kommen wollten, hatte sich das erledigt.

„Das ist aber nett." Lily blickte James an.

„Bist du nicht mit Frank zum Frühstück verabredet?" startete James den Versuch Alice loszuwerden.

„Nein, heute nicht", entgegnete Alice knapp und wandte sich an Lily. „Und wie geht es dir? Was hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt."

Die Krankenflügeltür öffnete sich und Ann kam mit Remus herein. Ann stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie sah, dass Lily wach war. Sie eilte zu Lilys Bett und umarmte sie. James musste aufstehen, sonst hätte Ann ihn von der Bettkante gestoßen.

Ann und Alice redeten nun wild auf Lily ein. Erzählten ihr, was alles in den letzten Tagen im Schloss passiert war. Lily hörte geduldig zu und warf dabei immer wieder Blicke zu James, der etwas abseits mit Remus stand.

„Reden Frauen immer so viel?" wollte James von Remus wissen.

„Ich fürchte, ja", antwortete Remus. „Du wirst sicher später noch Zeit mit Lily haben. Aber du musst auch ihre Freundinnen verstehen. Sie haben sich genauso Sorgen gemacht wie du."

„Ich weiß…" James blickte zu Lily.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lily schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches James nur zu gerne erwiderte.

* * *

Wünsche euch allen einen schönen 4. Advent.  
Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	22. 22 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**22. Dezember**_

Am nächsten Morgen hoffte James der Erste bei Lily im Krankenflügel zu sein, aber da täuschte er sich. Alice und Ann umlagerten Lily bereits. Sie hatten Berge an Süßigkeiten dabei.

„Guten Morgen, James." Lily hatte ihn entdeckt und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, Lily. Wie geht es dir heute Morgen?"

„Schon viel besser."

„Das freut mich zu hören." James schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

Lily blickte zu ihren Freundinnen und versuchte ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Aber irgendwie ging der Versuch nach hinten los.

„Und James, was machst du so?" fragte Ann ihn.

James verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht ganz und blickte Ann deshalb nur verwirrt an.

„Auch gut, wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest." Ann wandte sich wieder zu Lily und Alice und redete wie ein Wasserfall weiter.

„Ich geh mal wieder. Bis dann, Lily", sagte James, nachdem er sich die Szenen einen Moment angeschaut hatte.

„Bleib doch noch, James." Lily wollte nicht, dass er geht. Sie hatten seit gestern keinen Moment mehr alleine gehabt.

„Du hast doch Unterhaltung genug. Da störe ich nur."

„Nein, du störst nicht."

Alice bemerkte langsam, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde. Sie verstand nun auch, wer in Wirklichkeit störte.

„Ich muss noch in Bibliothek. Komm, Ann. Du wolltest da auch noch hin."

„Alice, ich war schon in der Bibliothek", entgegnete Ann.

„Dann gehst du eben nochmal hin." Alice nahm Ann bei der Hand und zog mit sich. „Bis später, Lily. James."

„Bis dann, Mädels." Lily war froh, dass Alice es endlich verstanden hatte, dass sie mit James alleine sein wollte.

„Warum reden Frauen immer so viel?" wollte James von Lily wissen, als die Krankenflügeltür wieder zu war.

„Keine Ahnung." Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Setz dich zu mir." Sie deutete auf ihre Bettkante.

James nahm dankend an. Einen Moment verfielen beide in Schweigen. Keiner der Beiden wusste, worüber sie reden könnten.

„Weißt du schon, wann du aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wirst?" fragte James nach einer Weile.

„Madam Pomfrey hat sich noch nicht bereiterklärt, einen genauen Termin festzumachen. Sie möchte, dass ich richtig gesund bin, wenn ich hier raus darf." Lily seufzte. „Vielleicht kann ich nicht zum Ball gehen…"

„Ich kläre das mit Madam Pomfrey, dass du zum Ball gehen kannst. Ich brauche doch eine Tanzpartnerin."

„Das ist lieb von dir, James." Lily nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey mich zum Ball gehen lässt."

„Ich weiß, dass deine Gesundheit das Wichtigste ist und ich möchte auch, dass du gesund wirst, aber ohne dich will ich nicht zum Ball gehen."

„James, es ist unser letzter Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts und du wirst da auch gefälligst hingehen", sagte Lily bestimmt. „Keine Widerrede! Hinterher erzählst du mir, wie es war und was alle zu unserer Dekoration gesagt haben. Das musst du mir versprechen."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Lily. Aber verlange nicht von mir, dass ich Spaß haben oder gar tanzen sollen."

Er sah sie traurig an. All seine Hoffnung mit Lily zu diesem Ball zu gehen waren geplatzt. Er würde mit keinem anderen Mädchen dahin gehen, da war sich James sicher. Auch wenn er den ganzen Abend alleine am Rand sitzen würde. Wenn seine Lily schon kein Spaß haben konnte, weil sie im Krankenflügel liegen musste, wollte er auch keinen Spaß haben.

* * *

Es tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel mit einem Tag Verspätung kommt. Aber gestern war bei mir ziemlich viel los und ich habe es einfach nicht geschafft. Tut mir leid...  
Hoffe, ihr seid mir deswegen nicht allzu böse. Das nächste Kapitel kommt später noch. Versprochen.  
Wenn es euch gefallen hat, könnt ihr mir ja ein kleines Review da lassen. *lieb guck*  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	23. 23 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**23. Dezember**_

Der morgige Weihnachtsball war das einzige Gesprächsthema im Schloss. James konnte es schon nicht mehr hören. Überall wurde darüber geredet. Vor allem die Mädchen diskutierten, welche Kleider sie tragen würden, welche Frisur am besten sein könnte.  
James würde zwar zu dem Ball gehen, aber auch nur, weil er es Lily versprochen hatte.

Gerade nahm er einen Geheimgang zum Krankenflügel, damit er eine große Gruppe von Mädchen umgehen konnte. Einige hatten nämlich die Hoffnung, da Lily höchst wahrscheinlich nicht zum Ball kommen konnte, dass James sich eine neue Begleitung suchen würde. Das hatte er aber nicht vor. Entweder begleitete ihn Lily oder niemand.

James hatte den Krankenflügel erreicht und huschte schnell durch die Tür, denn ein andere Gruppe Mädchen war am Ende des Ganges aufgetaucht.

„James! Schön, dass du da bist! Mir ist langweilig", begrüßte Lily ihn, sobald er näher an ihr Bett getreten war.

„Hallo Lily. Ich hab dir ein paar Kekse mitgebracht." James holte eine Schachtel aus seinem Umhang.

„Danke, das ist aber lieb." Lily nahm die Schachtel entgegen. „Setz dich doch."

Er nahm auf dem Stuhl an Lilys Bett platz. „Wie fühlst du dich heute?"

„Ich fühl mich super! Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich auch schon wieder aufstehen. Aber leider hat Madam Pomfrey das Sagen. Das heißt Bettruhe." Lily wirkte leicht geknickt.

James nahm ihre Hand in sein und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Das wird schon wieder werden."

Lily nickte mit dem Kopf. Sie würde so gerne morgen mit James zum Ball gehen. Aber sie wusste, dass die Chance gering war, dass Madam Pomfrey sie gehen lassen würde.

„Was denkst du?" fragte James nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Ich beneide all die anderen Schüler, die morgen zum Ball gehen können", antwortete Lily. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich mir nicht das teure Kleid gekauft habe. Es war ein Traum, aber sündhaft teuer."

James hatte das Kleid, was in einer Schachtel unter seinem Bett lag, ganz vergessen. Er hatte nie reingeguckt, weil er sich überraschen lassen wollte. Aber wie es aussah, würde er Lily nie in diesem Kleid sehen.

„Gehst du morgen alleine zum Ball, James?"

„Ja. Ich möchte nämlich nur mit dir dahin gehen und mit keinem anderen Mädchen."

Lily strahlte ihn an. Sie wurde noch einmal bestätigt, dass es James wirklich ernst mit ihr meinte.

„Ich hatte sogar eine Überraschung für dich, die hat sich aber leider erledigt, weil du nicht zum Ball gehen kannst."

„Oh…" Lily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ich werde dann auch mal wieder gehen, damit du dich noch ausruhen kannst." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Krankenflügel bevor Lily auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

* * *

James ging Richtung Schulsprecherräume. Dafür nutzte er viele Geheimgänge, denn er wollte seine Ruhe. Er durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und steuerte direkt sein Zimmer an. Unter seinem Bett zog er die große Schachtel mit dem Kleid hervor. Die Versuchung einfach hineinzublicken war groß. Er widerstand aber.

Mit dem großen Karton in der Hand verließ James sein Zimmer. Er öffnete Lilys Tür und trat in ihr Zimmer. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, wo er den Karton hinstellen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für das Bett. Da würde sie es sofort sehen, wenn sie kam.

Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, blickte er sich noch einmal um. Alles war wieder sauber und aufgeräumt. Die Hauselfen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. James wollte sie beim nächsten Besuch in der Küche dafür loben.

James holte aus seinem Zimmer seinen Besen. Er brauchte frische Luft und einen freien Kopf.

* * *

So, hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme ein kleines Review.  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	24. 24 Dezember

**Vorfreude auf Weihnachten - Ein Adventskalender**

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch die Orte. Nur die Idee zu der Geschichte ist meine. Ich verdienen hiermit auch kein Geld.

_**24. Dezember**_

Im Schloss herrschte große Aufregung. Der Tag des lang ersehnten Weihnachtsballs war endlich da. Alle Schüler und auch die Lehrer waren guter Stimmung. Aber es gab zwei Ausnahmen. Lily, die krank im Krankenflügel lag, und James, der ohne Lily zum Ball musste.

James war den ganzen Tag schlecht drauf. Selbst Aufmunterungsversuche von Sirius scheiterten kläglich. Er wollte auch keine gute Laune haben. Ohne Lily zum Ball zu gehen war für James der Horror.

Auch Lily ging es nicht anders. Sie konnte nicht zum Ball gehen, weil Madam Pomfrey der Meinung war, dass Lily heute noch im Bett bleiben musste. Das fand Lily so unfair. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kam es wohl nicht an. Sie hatte sogar versprochen sich während des Balls nicht zu überanstrengen. Madam Pomfrey war aber hart geblieben.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und der Beginn des Balls rückte somit immer näher. Die meisten Mädchen von Hogwarts waren schon seit Stunden in ihren Schlafsälen verschwunden, um sich herzurichten. Die Jungs hingegen veranstalteten draußen Schneeballschlachten, spielten Zaubererschach oder vertrieben sich anders die Zeit.

James saß alleine in seinem Zimmer und schaute sich ein Foto von Lily an. Wie gerne würde er heute Abend mit ihr Tanzen und Spaß haben. Aber es ging nicht und damit musste er sich abfinden. Er würde auch nicht lange zum Ball gehen. Da er Schulsprecher war, musste er den Ball eröffnen. Normalerweise folgte nach einer kurzen Rede der Eröffnungstanz, den er mit Lily tanzen sollte. Heute würde es keinen geben, weil James mit keinem anderen Mädchen tanzen wollte.

Es wurde Zeit, dass James sich umzog. Nachdem er ausgiebig geduscht und versucht hatte seine Haare zu bändigen, er holte aus seinem Schrank den nachtblauen Festumhang heraus. Er zog ihn über und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, wie James feststellte.  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Der Ball würde in einer halben Stunde beginnen.

In der Eingangshalle herrschte reges Treiben. Schüler in verschieden farbigen Festumhängen liefen durch die Eingangshalle auf der Suche nach ihren Tanzpartnern. Andere Schüler standen in kleinen Gruppen und warteten gespannt, dass sich die große Flügeltür endlich öffnen würde.

„Ah, Mister Potter, schön, dass ich Sie hier treffe." Professor Dumbledore war an James herangetreten.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Kommen Sie mit. Sie werden nämlich gleich die Ehre haben die Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle zu öffnen", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

„Kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?" James wollte eigentlich so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Diese ganzen fröhlichen Gesichter konnte er nicht mehr sehen.

„Nein, diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe hat das Schulsprecherpaar. Da Miss Evans leider verhindert ist, müssen sie es heute alleine tun", erklärte der Professor freundlich. „Wenn ich bitten darf, nach Ihnen."

James stieg schlecht gelaunt mit Professor Dumbledore die Marmortreppe hinab. Die Menge der Schüler teilte sich erwartungsvoll, sodass die Beiden ohne Problem zur Großen Halle gelangten.

„Um punkt 19 Uhr schwingen Sie bitte ihren Zauberstab und sagen_ Alohomora_. Die Türen werden sich dann von alleine öffnen", gab Professor Dumbledore James die Anweisung.

James nickte nur zur Antwort. Er betrachtete die große Menge und hielt Ausschau nach Sirius oder Remus. Aber keinen der beiden konnte er entdecken.

Die Turmuhr schlug siebenmal und James hob seinen Zauberstab. Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich. James trat beiseite, damit die Schüler eintreten konnten. Er hörte viele _Ahs_ und _Ohs. _Die Dekoration war ein voller Erfolg.

Die Große Halle wirkte wie eine große Schneelandschaft. An den Wänden hingen Eiskristalle, in den sich der Kerzenschein spiegelte. Auf den Tischen standen Miniatureisstatuen und auch in der Halle standen vereinzelte Statuen aus Eis. Die Tanzfläche wirkte wie eine riesige Eisfläche, auf der man jedoch nicht ausrutschen konnte.  
Die großen Tannenbäume hatten ebenfalls Eiskristalle an ihren Spitzen hängen. Auch ein Hauch von Schnee lag auf ihren Zweigen. Kleine Feen saßen darauf, sodass alles in den Farben des Regenbogens funkelte und glitzerte.

Die kleinen runden Tische für acht Personen füllten sich langsam. Die Schüler kamen aber nicht aus dem Staunen heraus. Viele stießen ihre Freunde immer wieder an, weil sie etwas Neues entdeckt hatten.

„Habt ihr gut gemacht, Prongs." Sirus war zu James herübergekommen, der immer noch an der Tür stand.

„Danke, Pad. Das meiste war Lilys Idee."

„Komm schon, Prongs. Wir werden heute ein wenig Spaß haben. Denk daran, dass es unser letzter Weihnachtsball ist. Und Lily wollte, dass du Spaß hast", sagte Sirius.

„Ich werde versuchen mich zu amüsieren. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts."

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Wir sitzen da drüben. Komm doch nach deiner Rede einfach zu uns."

„Alles klar. Bis später."

Sirius verschwand in Richtung ihres Tisches. James wurde langsam nervös. Gleich musste er vor dieser Menge an Schülern eine Rede halten. Er musste auch Lilys Teil übernehmen, welchen er nicht wirklich beherrschte. Er würde das Beste daraus machen. Er ging langsam zur Bühne um seine Rede zu halten.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Professorinnen und Professoren!  
Ich freue mich Euch alle zu unserem diesjährigen Weihnachtsball begrüßen zu dürfen.  
Ihr alle freut Euch seit langen auf diesen Tag. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er euch lange in Erinnerung bleiben wird.  
Da meine Partnerin Lily aus gesundheitlichen Gründen an diesem Ereignis nicht teilnehmen kann, werde ich die Rede etwas verkürzen und den Eröffnungstanz ausfallen lassen."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Menge. Keinen Eröffnungstanz? Das hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Als James gerade weitersprechen wollte, öffnete sich die große Flügeltür erneute. Er konnte nur drei Schemen erkennen, da er vom Licht geblendet war. Erst als sie näher kamen, erkannte er, wer es war.

Ann und Alice suchten sich ihre Plätze bei Remus und Frank, während Lily auf James zu schritt.  
Lily trug ein smaragdgrünes trägerloses Kleid, das nach unten hin weiter wurde und bis auf den Boden reichte. Dazu trug sie passende Handschuhe. Ihre Haare fielen in leichten Wellen. Nur ein paar Strähnen waren nach hinten gesteckt. Sie war nur ganz leicht geschmickt.

„Lily!" James sprang von der Bühne und stürmte auf sie zu. „Du bist hier!" Er hob sie hoch und dreht sich mit ihr im Kreis.

„Lass mich runter James, sonst muss ich gleich wieder in den Krankenflügel!" Lily strahlte ihn an.

Er ließ sie herunter, aber behielt ihre Hände in seinen.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ist jetzt nicht der Eröffnungstanz an der Reihe?" fragte Lily.

„Darf ich bitten, Lily?" James deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Nur zu gerne." Lily war so glücklich hier zu sein.

James führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Die Band spielte einen Walzer. Lily und James begannen zu tanzen und vergaßen die Welt um sich herum.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist, Lily!"

„Ich auch."

Die beiden strahlten um die Wette, während sie sich immer weiter im Kreis drehten.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily", flüsterte James nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Lily konnte das Funkeln in James Augen erkennen, bevor sie sie schloss.

Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle durchfuhr beide. Sie hatten das Gefühl zu schweben.

Um sie herum wurde es laut. Es wurde geklatscht und gepfiffen. Lily und James trennten sich. Beide hatten gerötete Wangen und lächelten verlegen.

Ehe es zu peinlich wurde, sagte James: „Der Ball ist hiermit eröffnet."

James führte Lily von der Tanzfläche zu ihrem Tisch. Sirius, Remus und Frank grinsten James an. Ann und Alice stürmten gleich auf Lily los, welche jedoch abblockte.

„Wir können später reden. Der Abend gehört nur James und mir", sagte Lily in einem bestimmenden Tonfall, lächelte jedoch dabei.

James bot Lily einen Platz an und die Beiden setzten sich.

„Jetzt möchte ich aber wissen, wie du es geschafft hast Madam Pomfrey zu überreden."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war es gar nicht so schwer. Ich habe ein wenig auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt und ihr erzählt, dass es meine einzige Möglichkeit ist, der Liebe meines Lebens zu sagen, was ich empfinde", erzählte Lily James. „Nach einer Weile hat sie nachgeben, aber auch nur, weil ich versprochen habe nicht zu übertreiben und morgen wieder im Krankenflügel zu erscheinen."

„Du bist einsame Spitze, Lily!" James gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Naja und dann war es nicht mehr so schwer. Alice und Ann waren mir beim Fertigmachen behilflich." Lily machte eine Pause. „Danke für das Kleid, James."

„Das habe ich gerne gemacht." Er strahlte sie an. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Lily!"

Lily lächelte verlegen. Zu erst wollte sie das Kleid nicht anziehen, als sie es in ihrem Zimmer entdeckt hatte, aber Alice und Ann hatten sie überredet. Es war einfach perfekt. Alles war perfekt. Sie saß zusammen mit James und ihren Freunden an einem Tisch und würde bestimmt einen schönen Abend haben.

„Sag mal Remus, wer ist nun dein geheimnisvolles Date?" fragte Sirus.

Remus griff nach der Hand von Ann, die zu seiner Linken saß.

„Darf ich vorstellen, meine Date für heute Abend und meine Freundin Ann", verkündete Remus feierlich.

Ann lief rot an und blickte auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Remus es heute allen erzählen wollte.

„Oh, das ist ja toll!" rief Lily aus und Alice stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu.

„Mensch Moony, da hast du uns aber was verschwiegen. Ich dachte, dass wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben?!" sagte Sirus gespielt beleidigt.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Padfoot", entgegnete James und wandte sich an Remus und Ann. „Ich freu mich für euch!"

„Danke, James." Remus schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

Es war Zeit für das Essen und jeder bestellte sich sein Essen. Sie aßen alle in Ruhe und waren hinterher papp satt.

„Lily, möchtest du Tanzen?" fragte James nach einer Weile.

„Sehr gerne." Zusammen verließen sie den Tisch in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Sie tanzten zu ein paar Liedern und verließen danach die Große Halle um ein wenig an die frische Luft zu gehen.

Es hatte an diesem Abend wieder geschneit. Sie beobachteten eine Zeitlang die fallenden Flocken.

„Es ist ein wundervoller Abend", sagte Lily leise.

„Das finde ich auch." James legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, James."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily."

* * *

Ich wünsche euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten und einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann!  
Liebe Grüße littlebabe


	25. Danke

Hallo!

Ich möchte mich auf diesem Weg noch einmal bei allen Lesern bedanken. Besonders bei _**Valerie27**_, _**bonnie lily-flower**_ und _**Xisca, **_die mir immer ein liebes Review dagelassen haben, worüber ich mich sehr gefreut habe. Das war meine erste Fanfiction und ich war erstaunt, doch so viele Leser zu haben. Hoffentlich hat sie euch auch gefallen.

Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Oft habe ich die Kapitel schnell zwischendurch geschrieben, weil ich sonst keine Zeit fand. Es war halt stressige Vorweihnachtszeit.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle schöne Weihnachten hattet, und wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Viele liebe Grüße  
littlebabe


End file.
